The Daimyo's Lover
by Wheezambu
Summary: Inutaisho always advised his son that youkai and humans do not mix. However, he finds his own convictions put to the test when he rescues a human and follows her home to find out what humans are really like. Warning: This story is very dark in places.
1. One

Daimyo's Lover 01

**A/N: Any part of the story told in first person narrative is Inutaisho recalling a memory. Also, this story is undergoing a serious revision. I'll be posting the revised chapters as I finish them.**

oOo

I think I was three, maybe four years old. Hell, even I'm not sure anymore. It was long ago and seems far away now. One thing I do remember for sure is that even when I was that young I was a rotten, disobedient whelp. Always into something, damn near had to tie me down to keep me still. I couldn't help being curious; there was always so much to do, so much to see in the fortress.

My room couldn't hold me and that night was no different. I slipped from my bed to sneak past the old woman who was supposed to keep an eye on me as I slept. Yeah, they'd figured out by then that I needed a guard to keep me from prowling around at night. The old bag assigned to watch the hell-child that particular evening liked to embalm herself in cheap sake. I can still recall the reek of it on her breath as I crept out the door.

The stone floor was like ice under my bare feet, but I wasn't concerned about getting cold. I wasn't concerned about getting lost either. Damn, but the winters always seemed endless when I was a child. I guess it was a matter of perspective. A child as young as I was couldn't understand the turn of seasons; couldn't know that spring would always follow winter's darkness.

Reasoning was hardly by strong point then. I learned the hard way about thinking things through. And so it was little more than instinct that guided my feet that night, instinct and a fine sense of smell. I wanted to find my mother's rooms, you see. I was just a child after all. I wanted my mother, the comfort of her scent and the touch of her hand.

You want me to tell you about her? The memories are faint now, bleached away by years and a lot of trying to forget what happened. She was beautiful, but I know that's probably not much of description. Her hair was white, pale and soft as clouds. It flowed over her shoulders like fresh cream and she always smelled so good.

I remember she had a dimple in her right cheek, you could see it when she smiled. She didn't have a lot to smile about but I remember it just the same.

Her eyes were the same color as mine, same color as my son's eyes. You know, people always say that Sesshomaru favors his mother in looks, but I can still see a lot more of his grandmother in him. He got lucky. He inherited her grace and poise, her ability to hold an expressionless face no matter how angry he gets.

As for me, I look like my father except for her hair and eyes. Thank the gods that's all I got from him.

Anyway, I was telling you about my mother. About that night, the time I wish I'd stayed in bed. I found my mother's rooms easily enough. When you've got a nose like mine, you can pretty much always find what you're looking for. I picked up the faint traces of mother's scent and followed it right to her door.

You'd have thought that it would have been locked or something. You'd think than some guard or servant would have been posted in the outer apartments so that something like what happened to me wouldn't have happened at all.

Maybe they figured nobody in their right mind would have gone in there but they never figured on me.

I entered her rooms quietly, hoping that she was still awake. Perhaps sitting by the fire, ready to tuck me into her warm arms and whisper stories to me as I fell asleep. It was quiet, only a low flickering fire and I decided that she was probably asleep. It didn't matter, I was just as happy to climb into her wide, soft bed and cuddle up against mother's sleeping form.

I was a just child, after all.

So I didn't hesitate to open her bedroom door, starting to feel the chill in the air and thinking only about warm fur blankets and soft pillows. I was surprised to see my father there. You'd think I would have known better, or at least had the sense to run away when I saw him. I guess I must have been too shocked by what he was doing. I wonder if it would have made any difference if he hadn't seen me.

He was standing in the middle of the room, shirtless so that I could see the hard, powerful muscles of his arms. He had a big and heavy build for a youkai, like a bull ox. His hair was black as his evil soul, tangled and wild like a stormy night. I think his features might have been called handsome if they weren't always twisted in some kind of cruel expression. His eyes were always like black flames, alive with a burning inner hatred or sadistic glee.

Yes, I was terrified of him, then that night and for years afterward. I've never been afraid of anything else in my life. Not one fucking thing. The terror that bastard inspired in me burned out my ability to ever fear anything else. There aren't words enough for me to tell you how much I still hate him to this day.

My mother was naked, caught against my father's body by one cruel hand wrapped tight around her throat. His face was buried against her neck, that's why he didn't see me, didn't look up when I entered the room. He was standing behind her, the claws of his free hand raked down the front of my mother's body and left long crimson welts from the pearly white skin of her breasts to her soft belly. Her eyes were tightly closed and I could see in her face how much she loathed his touch.

As his claws scratched her over and over, her lips trembled in pain and tears spilled down her cheeks. It was then that he looked up and saw me, his mouth smeared red with her blood from where his fangs pierced her skin. He smiled at me then.

"Well, my dearest wife. Look who's come to pay us a visit."

I should have run.

Her eyes snapped open at his words and she looked at me with horror written all over her face. "Inutaisho," she said softly. "Go back to your room. You shouldn't be here."

My father's cruel laugh kept me rooted to the floor. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his fingers still stroking my mother's breasts. "Why shouldn't he be here darling?"

He always called her darling, dearest, some other loving term. Never by her name, I think he did it just to emphasize his own amusement at having forced her to be his wife. His eyes glittered at me while he pinched her nipple hard enough to make her gasp.

"A child's proper place is with his parents."

"Go," my mother said again. Her eyes begged me to leave.

"Don't you move, brat," my father snarled. He shoved my mother away from him so hard that she fell to the floor, staring up at him with a pitiful, pleading expression.

"My lord, I beg you!"

My father ignored her, grabbing me by the arms and hoisting me into the air. My small hands had balled into fists when he threw my mother on the floor. "Defiant, are you, my little white haired son?" he purred sadistically. "That's good, this will be educational. I'm going to show you how to make a bitch learn her place."

He carried me over to the bed and dropped me. I crouched on the pillows, not understanding why he wanted me here now. He'd always kicked me out of the way before, ignored me otherwise. I think he kept me there that night simply to amplify her pain and make me sick with fear of him.

Smirking at my mother's stricken expression, he started to remove his clothing. My mother whimpered and tried to crawl away from him before he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her knees. "Now, my love," he told her kindly. "I'd better not feel any teeth this time or your little son over there will feel my hand."

"Please," she whispered, "not in front of the child. Have you no decency at all?"

"I thought you knew me better than that," he hissed, growling as he gagged her fiercely, forcing her to submit to him. After a few hard thrusts at her mouth, he pushed her away with a satisfied grunt, breathing raggedly and grinning at her distress.

I won't describe what he did to her next; I've spent too many years trying to forget. I should have closed my eyes, he probably wouldn't have even noticed. He didn't notice when I covered my ears to block the sound of her sobbing, her voice begging him to send me away even as he held her face to the floor. Finally he let her go with a guttural moan and reached down to stroke her cheek.

"Thank you, my dearest," he whispered, his voice mockingly gentle.

After he left us, me frozen in confusion and her weeping, I dared creep from the bed and comfort my mother.

"Don't cry, mother," I said, touching her hair with my little child hands, my puny claws barely blunt tips at that time. "When I'm bigger, I'll take you away from him. I'll kill him for you, I promise."

She stroked my face with cold fingertips. "Don't say that, Inutaisho. Just promise me you won't grow up to be like him, you won't give in to the darkness."

"I promise," I told her, knowing I'd kill him someday.

I would. I did…

She died not long after that. On an icy winter night, she slipped and fell from the tallest tower. I told myself it was an accident, but in my heart I always knew she'd simply had enough, more than any living creature could bear. My father went into a magnificent rage over it, furious that she'd found a way to escape him at last. I watched it all and didn't shed a single tear.

I'd promised to be strong and not give into the darkness.

I always keep my promises.

oOo

"Sesshomaru!"

He turned, his eyes narrowing as he identified the source of his name. "Naota," he answered, letting the chill in his voice dictate his mood to his cousin.

Naota glared at him, folding his arms across his chest. "Where the hell have you been? He's been looking for you; I've been looking for you. You were due back from patrol hours ago. Don't tell me you got lost!"

"I never get lost," Sesshomaru said coldly. He really didn't feel like dealing with his hanyou cousin right now. "Unlike you, I can always find my way."

Naota made a rude noise as he fell into step with him. It had been years since he'd gotten lost anywhere, in the fortress or the valley, even the far reaches of the forest. Sesshomaru was being a colossal prick...again.

"Okay, you didn't get lost. You just like pissing off the Daimyo and pulling back-to-back patrols? He told you to..."

"I know what he told me," Sesshomaru answered in a dangerous voice. "I don't need you to remind me, Naota. Mind your own damn business."

The hanyou sighed. This was going nowhere and he was sick of trying to keep his uncle and his cousin from fighting. "I don't really give a damn what you were doing. The council started twenty minutes ago and you were supposed to be there."

Sesshomaru stopped. He was tired and dirty; right now he just wanted a bath before supper. There was no way he was going to go running in there like a pup and sit at his father's side, pretending to care about what the councilors and advisors had to say. "They don't need me there, I'm going to go take a bath and then get something to eat. I've been out on patrol duty for three days."

Groaning, Naota watched his intractable cousin stalk away. Just great, now he had to go back and report that yes, my lord Daimyo, your son has returned safely. No, my lord Daimyo, he won't be joining the council today. Yes, my lord Daimyo, he's in a royal snit and probably was late deliberately so that he wouldn't have to show up for the meeting.

Then he'd duck out of the way while his uncle shouted and threw things for a minute or two. Councilors who had any brains would make a run for it, the ones who weren't fast enough might get singed by Inutaisho's temper. Personally, Naota loved watching his uncle go off, especially when there were stiff-necked court nobles around to take the brunt of his notorious temper.

He rarely hurt ever anyone seriously and his tantrums were usually all smoke and fire. The Daimyo could freeze a room solid with his lack of response when he chose to do so. A cold, calculating look would light his eyes as he made important decisions, weighed choices and options before executing a calm, logical line of defense.

Naota grinned. That was where Sesshomaru got it all right, that unreachable sense of superiority. Gone were the days when he would have engineered a nasty prank or two to bring his cousin down a notch. There were better ways of dealing with it now, and the most satisfying course of action was for Naota to simply not return to the council room. It would only interrupt the proceedings and it wouldn't resolve anything.

Instead, he thought he might go out for a quick run around the valley, maybe a swim in the lake. Let Sesshomaru be the one to deal with his angry father and take the consequences for his truancy. For angry the Daimyo would certainly be, fuming in fact, when his meetings were over and he found out that Sesshomaru had returned to the fortress and then gone off for a damn bath when he should have been reporting to his father.

Idiots, he thought, smiling a bit. Probably the two most stubborn dog demons ever born...and they're my only family.

Somehow, he was always pushed in between them, either as peacemaker, advocate, or instigator. Let them sort it without me this time, the hanyou thought with a grin. As much as he adored his temperamental uncle and respected his icicle of a cousin, he'd had enough of being caught up in their clash of wills.

His uncle had been in a foul and restless mood lately and he mentally shook his head at Sesshomaru's attitude. He just seemed to need to bring the Daimyo's displeasure down on himself, provoke his father's temper. Not for the first time, Naota wondered how things would have been different if Sesshomaru's mother had been around to diffuse the relationship.

He snorted softly to himself, pushing open the gate and gazing out over the green valley. Not far from the lake was a field of wildflowers and a memorial to his long-deceased family. Naota didn't like to dwell on a past he had been too young to remember, he didn't like to think about how his life might have been if his own parents had raised him with his siblings.

The Daimyo had raised him with affection and love, treating his nephew more like a son. That rankled in the heart of his real son and had to be the true reason for the tension that always defined them all.

From what Naota knew of Sesshomaru's mother, she wasn't the kind of woman who had been a calm influence anyway. It was also a matter of fact that she had been the reason for his family's destruction. Perhaps Inutaisho treated him this way because he still missed his brother. Or it was out of guilt for the intrigue that had taken them and apology for the massacre. Naota shrugged, he couldn't find it in his heart to resent Inutaisho or Sesshomaru for the tragedy that had left him an orphan.

It was only fate. And Naota respected the bonds of fate that had tied him to his cousin and uncle more fiercely than to the memory of his dead family. He was brother and son to them; they were brother and father to him. He didn't need anything else; he would stay at their side.

oOo

Namichi grinned to herself, listening to Naota babble on about some obscure piece of history he was reading. The ancient scrolls that had been collecting dust in the lower levels of the fortress since before he was born fascinated the hanyou. She herself sat and polished her sword, something definitely more useful.

She didn't care for the dusty smell of the parchment and skins when Naota unrolled them and she didn't want to learn the ancient kanji they were written in. But she liked the sound of Naota's voice as he read them aloud, more for his own benefit than hers, and it was a good enough way to wile away her free afternoon.

"Look at this," he said, getting excited as he pointed to a faded bit of ink. "This tells the story of a great invasion, centuries ago. The youkai that wrote this reported how his people fought for ten days and nights to protect the human settlements of this territory."

"And this is relevant how?" she smiled, putting aside her blade. She pulled out a piece of armor next; it had been nicked up in her last patrol when she'd been attacked by some kind of serpent oni. Namichi grimaced as the armor still stank of the creature's vile blood. Naota, of course, was oblivious to the smell, his nose never having been as sensitive.

He sighed, looking at her like he wanted to shake her. "If you read the scrolls, you'd see that these invasions are cyclic, they come every fifty or so years. No wonder we've been having so many problems with foreign youkai trying to invade the West. I'd like to know what the reasons are."

"You're too curious for your own good, Ta-kun," she answered. "What do the reasons matter? We'll fight them off like we always do."

Annoyed, the hanyou got up and went over to another stack of moldy, smelly old scrolls. "Some of these talk about humans and youkai working together," he said seriously. "It's entirely possible, centuries ago, our ancestors worked with humans to defeat a common enemy. Doesn't it bother you that now humans flee from the descendants of the people who once protected them?"

"Humans are stupid," Namichi said. It didn't matter that much to her, as long as whatever humans she encountered were properly respectful of the Daimyo. In the far reaches, down by the borders where inuyoukai presence was considerably thinned, humans still attacked anything that looked the least bit like a demon.

The girl snorted. As if a common oni could be confused with an inuyoukai warrior. She was well aware that some of the other clanlords didn't discourage their people from playing with the peasants. As it was well known that any such abuses of the humans might reach the Daimyo's ears and bring down his wrathful disapproval, mass murder was rare and any excesses were kept discreet.

Naota blinked at her. "Just because you think they're stupid doesn't mean that they don't deserve to live. The Daimyo doesn't think that way."

"I think I liked you better when I thought you were an idiot and your main goal in life was to annoy Sessh," she grumbled.

He grinned wickedly at her. "I've never abandoned that goal," he said, his eyes twinkling. "You should see the look on his face when I bring this stuff up in front of him. He looks like something foul was going on under his nose but it kills him that he can't say anything in front of the Daimyo."

"Where's Jano got to?" Namichi asked, changing the subject. Naota's obsession with youkai history was starting to get on her nerves.

"Don't know," Naota answered, distracted by his reading. "Off with some girl, most likely."

Namichi shook her head. Their cousin was well on his way to getting a reputation like his uncle Izitaki. He'd already been challenged four times this month over someone being offended by his indiscretions. Luckily, the Daimyo had put his foot down on the subject and declared that a formal challenge was no way to settle the disputes of lovesick young demons.

Jano had just grinned, taking the reprimand his commander, whom also happened to be his father, had handed down while continuing with his ambition to seduce every female he met.

"Jano is such a pig," Namichi said mildly. Stupid giggling girls, either servants or well bred young ladies of the court, Jano played absolutely no favorites in his affections. She'd even heard rumors that he'd gone down to human villages to make eyes at the maidens there. If so, he was risking more than just another reprimand. Inutaisho had bluntly told him to leave the humans alone before the fortress was overrun by a swarm of half-demon offspring.

Naota had told her about that one, still laughing over the look on Jano's face when the Daimyo had cornered him. Inutaisho had quietly pointed out to the rebellious Jano that hanyou children weren't going to be accepted by the families of the girls he seduced, and it was very likely that the young women and their babies would be killed outright.

It was enough to sober up even the amorous Jano, she hoped, and privately thought her friend could use his time better by honing his skills in battle.

If the Daimyo's comments had bothered Naota at all, the hanyou didn't show it. He had no interest at all in meeting humans, in spite of the fact that he looked so much like one. He also seemed to shy away from the inuyoukai girls who were curious about him. His half blood heritage didn't bother them. He was after all the Daimyo's own nephew and desirable for that alone. His stunning smile and fine, graceful body took care of any other reservations.

She smiled, wondering what her hanyou friend was going to do when one of the young ladies didn't take no for an answer.

oOo

Sesshomaru stood placidly unconcerned as his father glared at him. Inutaisho was pissed; a blind fool could see that. Sesshomaru was careful not to let any hint of expression cross his face. In contrast, the Daimyo wasn't hiding anything about what he felt. His annoyance and anger shone plainly from his glittering eyes to the sardonic twist of his mouth.

"You damn well knew that you were supposed to attend that council. Don't you think you could have shown some basic courtesy and at least reported to me when you got in?" My own son doesn't have a grasp of simple protocol it seems!"

"I apologize, my lord Daimyo," Sesshomaru said in an even, inflectionless tone. "Please forgive me, I simply forgot that it was scheduled for this day."

Inutaisho growled, sure his son was lying and half proud of the younger demon that he couldn't tell for certain. It was one thing to keep a straight face during a deception; it was another to be able to mask his scent well enough that even his own father doubted the truth. It was time to take a different tactic, which was why Inutaisho had allowed his annoyance to wait until an appropriate time.

Easing back against his chair, he waved his hand dismissively. "This once, I will forgive you, Sesshomaru. Your presence was hardly necessary. I had expected a simple staff meeting, but due to that messenger's unexpected arrival, things became considerably more heated."

"Messenger, my lord?"

The Daimyo yawned, digging through a stack of work that had accumulated on his desk. Damn Juni, always so methodical about his correspondence, it was maddening really. "Oh, don't trouble yourself, Sesshomaru. Just a minor bit of politics, one of the clanlords asking for a personal visit to his territory. I was going to ask you to attend with me, but I do recognize that you've been far too busy with patrols and could probably use a bit of a rest."

Sesshomaru's slight frown did not go unnoticed by his father. He knew when he was being insulted and he hardly needed a rest. His father had a look of airy disregard on his face, every bit as much an act as his own.

He inclined his head graciously. "Certainly, my lord, I will go if you wish. What clanlord is asking for assistance?"

Inutaisho shrugged, getting up so he could look out over the balcony. "Actually, I'm not going to go at all. I'm far too busy to make an appearance and it seems I don't have anyone with the political savvy or discretion to do the job. I will have to simply send word that I can't get away right now."

"Aren't you at least going to send Ari or Izitaki?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling that his father was definitely hiding something from him. Who could it be, who would send word to the Daimyo that his presence was needed? In contrast, most of the clanlords he knew would be a bit too intimidated to actually ask Inutaisho to visit their territory. It definitely couldn't mean anything good, surely that warranted further investigation.

The Daimyo seemed preoccupied with the texture of his sleeve, then even went to so far as to pick at a claw absently. It was all an act for his benefit; Sesshomaru knew when he was in the presence of a master showman.

"I could send Ari or Izitaki," his father finally answered. "Still, there are probably more useful purposes I could put them to. Ari's been complaining about the quality of readiness the guard is displaying, I really need to have him work out something with the captain of the household guard regarding training."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Do you want me to go?" he asked. It was no point to continue this charade; after all, if the Daimyo wanted him to go, then he would go. Might as well volunteer and save them both the trouble of dancing around it any longer.

"Hardly necessary," Inutaisho said lightly, letting a faint hint of disdain enter his tone. "I don't think you're ready to involve yourself in what might be a delicate situation. It's not appropriate for me to send someone less experienced simply because I'm too busy to see to the matter."

Sesshomaru flushed in spite of his self-control. At least he could hold a steady tone. "I wouldn't consider myself to be inexperienced at politics, father."

Inutaisho hid a smile; he'd known that the implied insult would get to the young demon. He might consider himself above such maneuvering, but no one would counter the fact that Sesshomaru had a gift for diplomacy. The court practically fawned over his son, and not just for being his son either. Sesshomaru had developed a grace and sense of balance that was envied by lords twice his age.

He could be as gracious and winning as any court councilor, icy and determined as a battalion commander the next. Most of the court had a healthy respect for Sesshomaru's opinions, if not his abilities. To tell the truth, Inutaisho couldn't think of a single person he'd rather handle a touchy inter-clan set-to than his only son.

He let none of his assessment touch his face though, regarding his son with a cool disinterest. "You really thing you're ready for such responsibility?" he asked in a deceptively mild tone of voice. "This is not the time to overestimate yourself."

"If you don't think I'm ready, I can accept that, my lord," Sesshomaru said, grinding his teeth in an effort to keep his voice inflectionless. Damn him, the younger demon thought, why does he want to play this out? Either tell me to go or tell me not to go. I'm not going to stand here and be played with.

Inutaisho suddenly shouted with laughter, surprising his son and moving over to put a friendly arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders. "Don't get yourself in a knot, Sessh," he said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "You damn well know I'm going to send you, I decided that before you ever even came in here. It will be good practice, Izitaki is already making the arrangements."

Sesshomaru was pleased that his father had faith in his abilities, even if he hadn't enjoyed Inutaisho's little game. His father's sense of humor was notorious and Sesshomaru hated being made a pawn in the Daimyo's idea of a joke.

"You're sending Izitaki with me, my lord?"

His father grinned and slapped him on the back. "Well of course, as much as I respect your choice of companions, I don't think it would hurt to have him along. After all, what better way to get an impartial evaluation on what you accomplish? Izitaki understands that you will be in command of whatever it is you need to do, he'll follow your orders to the letter."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Really? You trust my judgment?"

The Daimyo scowled at him. "I trust Izitaki's judgment as well. If you look like you're fucking up, I know he'll step in. Izitaki is experienced in this sort of appearance and he knows how to be discreet. Besides, if nothing else, having him around will keep you and Jano from doing anything rash."

"I'm never rash," Sesshomaru told his father with a stern voice. "How did you know I was going to take Jano and Namichi?"

The Daimyo sat back down to work on his correspondence. "I think you've chosen well in picking those two for seconds, they're loyal if nothing else. Who else would you choose if not them?"

"I could have asked Naota," Sessh said, watching his father's reaction.

Inutaisho snorted. "In that case I would have said no." He met his son's eyes. "Not because I have any less faith in Naota's abilities than yours, Sesshomaru. Your cousin has the ability to make people trust him instantly and fall over themselves to do what he asks. But right now, I have another use for him. I'm sending him out of the fortress for a time for his education."

"Education?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but be curious. And a bit jealous if that was the case. Unlike himself and his two closest friends, his cousin hadn't been made part of the household's regular guard. No one would deny the young hanyou's ability to defend himself, or the fact that he'd grown from the obnoxious child he'd once been.

"Where are you sending him?"

"Not your business," Inutaisho said flatly, looking at his son with an expression that invited no argument. "You should be asking where I'm sending you."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well. Where am I going and what is the situation?"

His father's smile lit the room. "You'll be the one to assess the situation, Sesshomaru. Give my regards to lord Barou when you see him."


	2. Two

Daimyo's Lover 02

oOo

"You want me to go where?" Naota squeaked.

His uncle gave him a stern look. "Is there some reason you didn't understand me? I just think that now that you are no longer a child, it might be good for you to explore another aspect of your heritage."

Naota flushed and looked away. "I don't know anything about humans," he said, embarrassed that he'd let his uncle see his apprehension. It was just so unexpected and not particularly welcome. He'd spent the better part of his life trying to fit in among demons, now his uncle wanted him to go and live among humans...as one of them?

The boy looked hurt, like he was being told to leave for good, and Inutaisho did his best suppress a smile. "I just want you to get to know them, see how they live. I've already made arrangements with a village. No one but the headman will know that you are my nephew, they'll just regard you his distant relative. That should take care of any awkwardness regarding your origins. You are under no circumstances to reveal your demon heritage to these people, nephew."

"I don't understand," Naota murmured. He felt comfortable here, safe. It was his home; it was all he'd ever known. He knew he didn't look like a demon, that didn't mean he wasn't useful. His uncle had been pleased to develop his intellect, watch as his young nephew grew into someone that even snobbish full blood youkai respected.

His skills weren't needed, that much Naota understood. There were more able fighters and he didn't take orders well. There were also more skilled hunters, for all Naota had inherited his father's love of the wilderness; he simply wasn't needed to provide for the fortress' tables.

Until recently, he'd made himself useful by being the Daimyo's assistant of sorts, carrying his messages and making sure his orders were understood. Naota was well liked by the household staff and everyone enjoyed the breezy and courteous hanyou's company.

Inutaisho felt a wavering sympathy for his nephew, knowing that even though his order was in no way a rejection, there probably wasn't any other way for the boy to see it. He simply couldn't find the words to tell Naota how much more he wanted for him. How to make the young man understand that he was meant to be more than what was available to him here in the world of youkai.

Instead, he wanted his nephew to learn about humans, about the people that were more and more beginning to fill demon territories. Maybe even be a catalyst to ease relations between their peoples. Most inuyoukai would regard him as quite mad for even thinking such things. Humans were chattel to be ordered around at best, a source of sick amusement as worst.

"I'm not sending you away because I don't care about you," he said gently.

The boy looked up, his cheeks were flushed. "Why, Uncle? Why do you want to send me to go?"

He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder; his eyes were kind as he regarded his nephew. "I'm sending you away for your own good, Naota. You'll never have a life of your own if you stay here. You need to be with people who are more like you."

"Humans?" the boy asked bitterly. "I'm not human, I'm hanyou."

The Daimyo smiled. "I know that. You're my brother's only son, I owe it to him not to let you suffer the same kind of fate he did. You're not a child anymore, Naota. The demon blood you carry will sooner or later start to tear you apart. If I don't seal it, you'll lose your mind, your soul, and eventually you'll be destroyed by the youki inside you."

Naota turned away, his face burning shamefully. "You're saying I can't control it. That I'm weak like a human so I should go live with them. That's what Sesshomaru has always said too."

The last thing in the world he liked to think about was what had happened. He didn't remember hardly any of it, just being scared shitless and thinking he was about to die, Jano and Namichi were about to die and there wasn't anything he could do about it. His uncle had questioned him closely afterwards, probing for something. Naota had been too bewildered to even try to understand.

"This has nothing to do with Sessh," the Daimyo said sternly. "I want a better life for you and the family you will someday have. You can't have this if you live among youkai. Humans will accept you, you don't look like a demon and you don't think like one. My decision is final."

Naota bowed his head, sighing heavily. "Yes, my lord Daimyo."

Affectionately, he ruffled his nephew's hair. "Just for a short time," he promised. "I would definitely miss you if you weren't here."

oOo

Sesshomaru kept a placid look on his face as they slowly made their way to the fortress. It was a lovely spring day, he decided, looking out over the wildflowers as they passed the lake. The blossoms were already a riot of color, waving in the gentle breeze like little flags of welcome. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the light fragrance that washed over him, the way the sunlight seemed to sparkle on the water and reflect the perfect blue of the sky.

It was good to be home, he thought, wondering if he'd ever truly appreciated it before. It couldn't have been more the opposite of where they'd just come from.

He glanced over at Jano; his friend's expression was still dark and pensive, tension evident in the way he held his shoulders as they rode along. They'd had to leave Izitaki and Namichi behind in Barou's territory. He was genuinely grateful that his father's bodyguard had accompanied him. Without Izitaki's calm presence, things could have gotten much worse.

And Sesshomaru himself would have had to stay and sort things out instead. He didn't think he could quite forget everything he'd seen over the past few days but he wished he could. The young lord sighed, wondering just what the Daimyo was going to do when they got in and made their report. He would have to see his father as soon as they returned; there could be no hesitation this time.

Sesshomaru turned slightly so he could look at his cousin. Barou's face was blank, utterly expressionless, but it wasn't the face of an arrogant clanlord bent on displaying no emotion. It was the face of a young man still in shock, perhaps reliving the horrors he'd committed, perhaps hearing the screams over and over in his head.

When they'd reached Barou's territory, Sesshomaru had been expecting a formal welcome if nothing else. Instead he and his companions had been set up and attacked by paranoid members of Barou's household. Sesshomaru had seen the color of their eyes was insanity itself and knew the men couldn't possibly tell friend from foe at that point. They'd had to defend themselves and Barou's men had been slain.

Sesshomaru managed to get a few words out of one of them before the man died. He shook the wounded youkai. "Tell me why you attacked us," he demanded. "Tell me why you've betrayed your lord."

The dying man laughed as blood dripped from his lips. "Isn't it beautiful," he whispered, his eyes already going dim. "I've never been so happy."

"Well, that was useful," Izitaki snarled.

Sesshomaru glanced up; his father's bodyguard was pissed. Izitaki cleaned the edge of his blade on the dead man's clothing and glared at his lord's young heir. "When we find Barou, I'm going to demand an accounting for this."

When they had come to the sprawling complex that was Barou's home and the seat of his territory, even Izitaki had been stunned to silence. There were bodies everywhere. Adults and children, servants and soldiers. It didn't look like a battlefield though and that was the puzzling thing. Sesshomaru didn't see any evidence of fighting, just dead people sprawled randomly. Then it hit him and Sesshomaru was sickened when he realized how these people had died.

Each of them had killed themselves, committed suicide, and been left to rot in the sun.

Namichi had realized it too. She approached the body of a child and turned his body over to see how he had died, only to find a knife clutched in the boy's hands. She looked up at him, her eyes lost. "Sessh..."

He touched her shoulder and looked at Jano. His friend's face was white and he gripped the hilt of his sword like he was aching to fight whoever had done this. But there was nothing else, just quiet, the sun still shining brightly overhead and the sound of birds singing in the distant trees. It was macabre, it was horrifying.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and willed himself to stay calm as he went to Izitaki's side. "We have to find Barou," he said quietly.

Izitaki nodded sharply, looking around. "We'll start searching in pairs, Jano with me, you and Namichi take those buildings over there. Whoever did this to these people will pay."

"It was Barou," a soft voice said. They all turned, seeing a figure standing in a darkened doorway. The young woman came out; her face was dirty and streaked with tears, her hair matted as if she hadn't been caring for herself. Still, Sesshomaru recognized her as Barou's young wife, Makato.

"It was Barou," she said again, her hands shaking as she inched closer, not taking her eyes from Sesshomaru. "Please, it's not his fault, he couldn't have done such a thing but...he's not himself."

"Not himself?" Jano exploded, making the woman flinch. "How did he do this and why did he massacre his own kin?"

The young woman didn't look up, just stood in front of them shaking. "He said they were going to betray him, he said he could hear what they were thinking about him. I...I sent most of the servants away when it started, but I couldn't warn the others. These are all members of his clan, family. Cousins and uncles and aunts. I...tried to stop him, I tried to stop them from killing themselves, but even the children..." She broke down then, falling to her knees in front of Sesshomaru, sobbing like her heart was being torn out of her.

"Damn," Izitaki muttered. "The Daimyo is going to shit steel when he finds out about this."

Namichi came forward and knelt in front of the sobbing Makato. "Where is your husband now?" she asked gently. "Is he still alive?"

Makato choked on her tears, looking up at Sesshomaru. "Please," she begged. "Don't execute him, my lord. It's not his fault, he can't be held accountable for this."

"Hell if he can't," Jano snapped, getting a sharp nod of agreement from Izitaki. Killing one's own clan was unforgivable; it went against everything in inuyoukai nature to do so. The Daimyo had once executed his own brother for a similar crime. Barou would not be spared from his wrath, not with such terrible evidence filling the area with decay and flies. Jano would be happy to carry out the order himself, spare the Daimyo from having to make such a judgment.

Sesshomaru held up a hand. "Peace, Jano. There's been enough death here. I need to find out why this happened before I can make any assessment. And even then, I will not execute Barou."

"What?" Jano demanded, looking angry. "Don't you have enough proof around you?"

Barou's wife looked up at him. "Thank you, my lord."

He sighed, feeling suddenly very tired. "Your husband's life is not mine to take," he said simply. "Only the Daimyo can make such a decision and he's not here. Please, Makato. Where is he?"

She pointed to a large structure. "He's in there," she murmured. Namichi nodded sharply and stood up, but Sessh waved her back. "Stay here with Makato," he ordered. "Izitaki, you stay here too, search for any other survivors. Jano, come with me."

Together, Jano and Sesshomaru went in, looking around them with some trepidation. The building looked much like the others, elegant and simple, a human styled dwelling made with smooth wood and sparse furnishing. Sesshomaru tried not to think about where he was; he wanted to forget that this was where Barou and his sister had grown up under the tyrannical rule of their father, Himishima.

This would likely have been the place where he would have died, if Himishima and Chinatsu's plans had come to pass. Barou, however, was loyal to Inutaisho and had succeeded his father after Himishima's plot to murder the Daimyo's son had failed.

They found more bodies as they moved further into the house. The smell was thicker too, Sesshomaru decided that these must have been among the first to die, the others had likely tried to escape outside. The question was why? And how? Again, these victims had killed themselves, some had slit open their wrists with kitchen blades, and others had run their bodies through with swords.

He saw a woman's body lying prone on the floor, her face in a shallow basin. He realized uncomfortably that she had drowned herself. This was beyond his ability to understand. A youkai in rage might lash out, attack even loved ones, but this was different. To make them kill themselves…he did not understand.

"I was wondering if you'd come," a soft voice said from the shadows.

Sesshomaru turned slowly to face the speaker, readying himself for defense if needed. "Barou."

The young clanlord let himself be seen, his placid gray eyes fixed on his cousin. "Have you come to kill me?"

"You seem to deserve it, don't you?" Sesshomaru answered in a tight voice. His hand kept a firm grip on his sword, but did not draw it from the sheath. "You care to tell me what's happened here?"

Barou turned his back on his cousin and walked the far end of the room. It was a bare room, no decorations or furnishings, Sesshomaru couldn't tell if that was how it had always been or if this was some new inclination of Barou's. He watched as his cousin drew as far from him as he could and sat down on the floor, his back against the wall.

"They were plotting against me," he said in a whispering voice. "They always hated me, they were just waiting for the right moment to kill me."

It was part of inuyoukai life. There was always someone plotting, you couldn't be rid of it and you could never expect absolute loyalty from anyone but your closest friends or kin. Sesshomaru was intimately aware of the fact that Barou might be justified. As a daiyoukai himself, he was generally above such machinations except for what existed at the very top level of hierarchy.

His father loved the game, the politics and the intrigue, but as Daimyo he was more interested in manipulating the plots of others, he was rarely the target himself. Sesshomaru privately thought that his father involved himself in the petty intrigues of the court solely for entertainment, always keeping one hand in the pot, the other raised and ready to squash the first lord or advisor who stepped out of bounds with his attempts.

"Very well," Sesshomaru answered, deliberately relaxing his stance. "They were plotting against you, you had no other choice but to defend yourself."

Barou's head came up and he stared at his cousin and lord. "You believe me?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. "I also believe that you may have been excessive in your judgments and perhaps moved beyond what was needed. Mass murder is hardly the way to finesse such a situation, cousin. Did you intend to kill the children also?"

"Children?" Barou murmured, looking at his cousin blankly. "I killed no children."

"Bastard," Jano snapped, unable to hold his tongue any longer. He ignored a warning glare from Sesshomaru and strode forward to stand right in front of the clanlord.

"Look outside your door much, Barou-sama?" he sneered angrily. "Your courtyard is a charnel! There are stinking bodies everywhere! Little children, women and old men are rotting. You left their bodies for carrion feeders and you sit there and tell Sessh you killed no children? Your own wife is outside crying her heart out over what you've done!"

Sessh felt the pulse of power that suddenly radiated off Barou, it was unlike any youki he'd ever felt before. It was strong and dark, and it tasted of pain. Humiliation and terror, years of it, locked up first in the body of an abused boy, left to seethe in the mind of a clanlord. His father had made offhand remarks in Sesshomaru's hearing about Barou's childhood, but he suspected that was just Inutaisho's way of disseminating information.

Himishima had been cruel, openly favoring Barou's twin sister who was like her father in malice and wanton brutality. And stupidity, Sesshomaru thought. He did not enjoy the memory of Chinatsu. For some reason, the son had been the scapegoat of his father's wrath, his sister's contempt, and repeated assassination attempts.

Was it possible that the years of abuse had cracked Barou's mind? This power washed over him in waves of hate and grief, but somehow Sesshomaru was immune, feeling the emotions of what Barou had endured but not letting them touch him. He was only an observer, unaffected by the youki, but it suddenly occurred to him that he was alone in his invulnerability.

He glanced over at Jano and his eyes widened. Jano's face had lost its anger, standing in the brunt of Barou's unconscious youki. His eyes had gone blank and staring. Sesshomaru watched as his best friend pulled his katana, holding up the shining blade before turning the weapon so that its sharp tip was just over his heart. For a long couple of seconds, Sesshomaru didn't believe what he was seeing, but yes, Jano was about to kill himself right here.

With a quick snarl, he jumped forward and sent the sword flying across the room. Jano turned to him, still dazed, and made no movement, no recognition of what he'd been about to do. Sessh flushed angrily and hit his friend as hard as he could across the face.

"Jano, damn it!"

Jano shook his head and blinked at Sesshomaru, looking like a man coming out of a dream. Then he cried out, clutching his head in evident agony and dropped to his knees. The youki was still coming at them in pulsing waves; Sesshomaru could feel it pulling at his aura, his own youki energy. Jano screamed again, his fists clenched at his temples.

"Make him stop it, Sessh! He's killing me!"

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate; he crossed the distance to Barou in a heartbeat and kicked the young clanlord right in the face. Barou dropped to the side, seemingly unconscious and a small trickle of blood on his lip. His expression was peaceful, as if Sessh had given him a beautiful gift. The youki that was pulsing in the room cut off suddenly and Jano drew in a deep, shaking breath of relief. Then he surged to his feet, claws outstretched and ready to rend Barou's skin from his bones.

"You bastard, I'll kill you for that!"

"Jano!" Sesshomaru glared at his friend. "Leave him alone, it is not your place to take his life."

Jano glared at him. "Do you have any idea what he just did to me?" the bodyguard snarled, his face red with anger. "He was trying to make me kill myself, when I didn't, he would have tortured me until I was insane. That's what happened to everyone here, even the damn little kids. If they didn't kill themselves, they went insane!"

"I know," Sesshomaru murmured, looking down at his cousin's unconscious body with genuine regret. When Barou's mind had been open, broadcasting that hideous aura of grief and pain, he'd gotten a glimpse inside the young man's tortured psyche. He didn't know how many he'd killed, he honestly would regret their deaths and the pain they'd endured.

Seemingly, he'd protected Makato from his horrible act of revenge, his love for the young woman was pure, and completely untouched by the pain and hatred he'd endured in his lifetime. Personally, Sesshomaru thought the woman deserved a commendation for staying by her husband's side during such a time, even if she'd sent everyone else away.

"Sessh?" Jano asked, confused by the pensive expression his cousin was wearing. "What are you going to do with him now?"

It would be merciful to kill Barou while he was still unconscious, he wasn't sure at all the clanlord deserved such mercy. That kind of power was an abomination. No one should be able to invade another's mind, fill that person with a blind desire for their own death, make them endure grief and despair until it burned out their own sense of self.

It was sick, it was wrong and Jano itched to put Barou down like a defective and uncontrollable beast.

Sesshomaru raised his golden gaze to meet Jano's dark eyes. "He had no idea what he was doing, Jano. He was as much a victim of his own youki as the people outside. He thought he was defending himself, destroying the traitors who would have him killed. I've never seen youki used in such a way, I doubt if my father has either."

oOo

I was six years old the first time I saw a human. My father had gone off on one of his terrible rampages, slaughtering anyone or anything that crossed his path. Human or demon, beast or monster, when the bloodlust took control of him, it was best to just stand aside. There was no cause for it, not really. Only an angry demon's desire to destroy.

Luckily for those of us who had to live with him, he usually took himself out of the fortress when he could no longer hold back the darkness. Otherwise I doubt if even these ancient stones could have held up under the strain of his fury.

One particular afternoon, I remember that the sun was bright and warm. I was outside playing, alone. My father didn't like me having any friends; he wanted kept isolated from the other youkai children who resided with us. I think it was part possessiveness, part shrewd calculation. Whatever else he thought of me, useless whining pup, he understood that his purposes would not be served by me developing any sentimental feelings.

Not for anyone. I was trying by then to get any approval I could from the man I hated, because he was still my father. He was still all I had to compare myself to. I wanted to learn from him so that one day I might be strong enough to crush him absolutely.

Yes, I was only six, but I was already a demon right down to my bones.

I was playing outside, noticing the way the other people who lived in the fortress seemed to relax when my father was gone. People smiled easier, laughed louder and went about their business with lighter steps. They were even more relaxed around me, son of the monster, and occasionally I'd see a maid or stablehand start to smile my way before they caught themselves.

It hurt at the time, but over the years I learned to hold no grudges against them for keeping their distance. It couldn't have been too easy for them, rejecting an innocent and precocious child. My father was a danger, the viper in the grass.

See someone growing attached to me; see their children seeking me out for friendship? His wrath would have been instant and vile. They had to protect themselves from him. We all did in some way or another.

So when the great gates opened and my father came thundering in, surrounded by laughing henchmen, almost everyone but myself vanished from the courtyard. They were in very high spirits; obviously there'd been some kind of horror to amuse them that much. That's when I noticed that my father had something trapped with him on his mount. Something small and helpless looking, almost unconscious by the look of...her.

My father swung off his mount with a rich, evil laugh, dragging the woman off the horse with a careless disregard for her comfort. He dropped her on the ground where she huddled, either too damaged or too afraid to move. I stared, not understanding, and crept from the shadows to get a better look.

He saw me then and that bloodthirsty grin of his chilled me. "Brat," he said genially, waving me over. "I want you to see this."

I was careful not to show timidity by then, walking over to him I kept my steps steady and deliberate, letting my face betray nothing. If he wanted to hit me or kick me, that was fine. I was already strong enough to survive as long as it didn't last very long. As I got closer, my nose told me that the female wasn't a demon like I'd assumed. Instead, I couldn't place the smell, it wasn't unpleasant or anything like that. Just unfamiliar and I raised my eyes to give the beast a questioning look.

"That's a human," he said, grinning. I recognized the smell of the blood; I'd scented it on him before. Although I'd never seen a human up close, I knew of their existence. And although I didn't know her, or know anything about the breed of her, I already pitied anything so unfortunate as to be caught by my father's cruelty.

"Isn't she pretty?" he asked in an affectionate tone I'd known from birth not to trust. He grabbed the woman, a girl really, by her hair and wrenched her face up to meet mine. I could tell then that she wasn't unconscious, not by a long shot. She'd just learned like the rest of us that he'd only hurt her worse if she cried or fought.

She was pretty, I thought, looking at her pained and bruised features, the dark wealth of long hair held in my father's callous grasp. Her eyes bored into mine, dark and endless, injured beyond reaching. Or so I believed.

"Brat of a worthless son," my father said, letting the woman's head drop again. "One of these days I'm going to teach you about the pleasures of playing with these creatures. Most of them aren't good for more than a minute or two, unable to even give a good scrap of a fight to defend themselves. This one is a different breed, one I hadn't run across. She's a demon exterminator."

"A what?" I asked, startled enough to speak to him. Normally I kept my mouth shut unless he asked for a simple yes or no answer. It was just safer, you never knew when he might take offense or just be spiteful and give you a good smack for breathing. Luckily for me, he wasn't in that kind of mood; he was already too entertained by his new toy.

His face gentled for a minute, smiling almost fondly. It sent a chill down my back. "Me and the boys found ourselves a village to play with," he said softly, his dark eyes fixing on her again. "They called in these exterminators to help, like we were just vermin or something they could fight off. I guess they'd never seen inuyoukai before, I was almost sorry we had to kill them. You don't find humans willing to give up that good of a fight very often."

"Bastard," she whispered then, staring at the ground. "Murdering demon monsters."

He laughed coldly and kicked her hard enough to knock her face down on the ground. "Shut up, wench. You were the best fighter of all, that's why I decided to be kind and spare you. Although I suppose there were a few times last night when you thought you were going to die, or at least prayed for it."

I had a quizzical look on my face; I suppose that's why he thought he might explain. He stepped over her prone form with an easy nonchalance so he could kneel down in front of me. I held perfectly still, no hint of hatred could touch my face, I was frozen, I was ice, and I wasn't even alive when he looked at me like that. But my father wasn't even interested in punishing me at the moment, instead he reached out to touch my white hair almost thoughtfully.

"I've always regretted it," he murmured, his eyes going darker with memory. "I wish that bitch mother of yours would have lived a little longer so I could sire another child on her. If only for that hair and those eyes alone."

I didn't dare breathe, but I'm sure he could hear my heart thudding in my chest. Don't talk about her, I thought to myself. You can't ever hurt her again.

He smiled wickedly as if he could read my thoughts. "Don't you wish you had a little brother or sister, brat? Someone you could push around, someone you could hurt?"

Sick, wasn't he? Even by youkai standards, my father was completely insane. It didn't keep him from being powerful or from holding the territory by nothing but the pure grip of his terror. I learned at an early age to play along with it. I was six and he was a monster and I really didn't feel like spending the next few weeks trying to recover from a beating.

"Maybe," I whispered, hating myself for giving in to him.

"Good," he said in a happy tone, standing up to go back over to the helpless woman again. "Because I'm giving you one, this bitch is now pregnant." Her face suddenly lifted to his, horrified.

"Yeah, cunt," he hissed. "How's it feel to have a demon's seed growing inside you? Don't you think it's amusing, that you're a demon exterminator and now you're going to have a half-demon child for me? Doesn't that make your skin crawl?"

She started shaking, her control lost. I don't know what she'd been using for strength up until that point, but his words seemed to have an effect that rape and abuse hadn't, they'd broken her.

"You heartless creature," she rasped. "What did I do to deserve this?"

That just made him laugh, nearly bend over double in pleasure. "Good question," he told her in an almost joyful tone. "You should think about it and ask your gods why you're so unlucky."

He walked off then, calling to his men to join him for drink as he disappeared into the fortress. I just stood there staring at her, unable to look away as she cried, pathetic and despairing on the cold stone. All I could remember at that moment was my mother. The way she'd looked after he'd hurt her, sobbing and lost.

Slowly, I drew closer, hesitant but still unable to help myself. I knelt beside her, my hands balling into fists on my knees. "Don't cry," I whispered sadly. "He likes it when you cry, so I never do."

The exterminator woman pulled herself up, wiping at her eyes. "I will kill myself before this cursed child is born," she muttered, her eyes red and her face dirty. "I will not bear such a shameful offspring."

I realized that she was probably right. My mother had found escape that way. Still, I couldn't help but pity this woman; it was no fault of hers that she was here. And I had sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. Not for the same reasons my father had prescribed, but just to cut the loneliness a little. Since my mother had died, I hadn't had anyone else.

"You are his son," she said, not a question, just a statement of the fact. Her eyes flicked over me, a small frown appearing between her eyebrows. "I've never seen a demon child before."

Without really meaning to, she reached out and touched my hair. "You're nothing like him, are you, little youkai?"

At that moment, I would have died for her. I felt like I'd lived every minute of my life since my mother's death just to hear those words. She must have seen that in my face, because her eyes filled with tears again.

"Will you help me?"

Help her to end her life, before the humiliation of what was growing inside her could be born. Help her to escape from torment and horror. Help her to defy my father. I could not refuse and slowly nodded my agreement.


	3. Three

Daimyo's Lover 03

oOo

Inutaisho's face was unreadable as he as he listened to his son's report. The lord Daimyo felt a sense of grief and regret for what had happened to the young clanlord and his people, realizing that Barou had been completely out of control. When he'd first met the young youkai several years before, he'd tasted that there was immense pain inside the boy and equally immense strength.

For the most part he'd been well pleased with his decision to put Barou in his father's place. Destroying the wretched Himishima had been a pleasure in more ways than one. He only regretted that he'd been unable to do it personally, instead sending Izitaki into the night to murder the clanlord while he slept. Such was the fate of any ruler, even the good jobs got handed over to someone else and he got stuck with sorting out the bloody messes.

Like this one. He was particularly proud of Sesshomaru at the moment, pleased his son had displayed the kind of self-restraint and wisdom to not simply slay Barou when he found him. That would have been a waste, Inutaisho decided, knowing that his own son agreed with him.

Certainly, Jano, Namichi, and Izitaki would not have agreed, he imagined any one of them would have happily slit Barou end to end and watched his entrails spill out on the floor. Not his son, a young man who was developing the kind of calculation and forethought that a daiyoukai needed to possess in order to rule effectively. Barou's ability was unique and Inutaisho had every intention of finding a way to control and develop it.

He nodded a thanks as his son concluded his report, detailing how he'd left Namichi and Izitaki behind to help Makato put her ruined home back together. More of the servants had escaped than they'd thought and were willing to return to the mistress who'd tried to protect them. That rather pleased Inutaisho, Barou needed a strong mate and he was glad that the young clanlord had chosen an intelligent woman instead of a useless piece of fluff like the noble ladies who patrolled his fortress.

That was another situation he needed to sort out. Many of the young nobles had asked for and received permission to take places in his court, but damned if any of them were being useful at the moment. The damn place was turning into a warehouse for oversexed young demons; the corridors were full of the drama and lovestruck intrigue of highborn youths battling it out for each other's favors.

Annoying as hell, but he wasn't quite sure how to deal with the growing problem.

Sesshomaru was waiting to be dismissed and finally received permission from his father in the form of a distracted wave. "Tell them to send me Barou, I'll deal with it myself." Sessh nodded and turned to leave, a rustle of silk and steel. Inutaisho turned around just before his son reached the door. "Good work, Sessh."

His son bowed formally. "My lord Daimyo."

Inutaisho grinned in spite of the graveness of the situation. Sesshomaru had developed an aura of unreachable formality around his father; he supposed it was the young demon's way of dealing with his status. He had come to terms with the fact that he and his son would never truly have a close bond, although he blamed himself for that. Decisions made at the time in wisdom turned to regrets in hindsight. He wanted his son to be strong and that goal had left little room for any paternal affection.

Instead, he thought somewhat guiltily, the affection he'd wanted to shower upon Sesshomaru had been directed at his nephew. Naota didn't need to be taught how to be cold and commanding, Naota would never bear the kind of burdens that his cousin would. He had never meant to set them against each other, but Inutaisho was well aware of the tension that had always existed between his boys.

For that was how he thought of them, his boys, both of them. He'd call them both sons in his mind, but never aloud. That would only confuse them more.

"Ah, Inoki," he murmured, looking out the window. "I wish you were here to see those two and tell me if I did the right thing."

You wouldn't listen to me anyway, big brother. You always had to do things your own way.

Maybe it wasn't normal to have regular conversations with the ghost of his dead brother, Inutaisho thought, hearing Inoki's voice in his head. He'd started talking to his brother years ago out of sheer loneliness and isolation, a craving for someone who would never bow or fawn over him. Eventually, Inoki started answering back and that amused Inutaisho greatly.

He did not believe in ghosts, he knew his brother was dead. Hadn't he lopped off Inoki's head with his own sword? Hadn't he stared right into his brother's dead eyes before they burned his body? Inutaisho was no fool and not in the grip of any delusion. But he was very aware of his own mind and his own capabilities. If he chose to direct his own power to resurrect the ghost of his brother to talk to, that was his business.

He was Daimyo, who would dare tell him otherwise?

Inutaisho looked over at the fire, letting himself imagine Inoki sitting there and looking at him with that gentle, ironic expression he remembered so well. "What do you think I should do about Barou?" he asked his brother in a conversational tone. Inoki's expression flickered like the fire, fading in and out as Inutaisho's mind willed him into being.

You'll do what you have to.

"Oh that's helpful as ever," Inu growled lightly. Damn, if he were going to create a ghost to have a conversation with, you'd think he'd create one with useful advice or at least entertaining prophecies.

Inoki blinked at him. _I can't help it if you aren't creative._

Now he was insulting himself, Inutaisho decided with a grin. "Should I execute Barou, should I cut of his head with Tessaiga? I'm interested in the opinion of one who had been there to experience it, Inoki."

You won't kill him. You don't want to. You've always been selfish that way.

"True," Inutaisho answered. "I am extremely selfish. I put that boy in power, in his father's place. I'm not going to reverse that decision or treat him like a common murderer. Then there is the question of his abilities, I don't want to waste such a resource."

_And as usual, how Barou or anyone else feels about it means nothing_.

"You think Barou would prefer death? I knew you'd never be able to live with what you'd done, and it wasn't any more your fault than his actions are his now. Do you wish I'd let you live with your crimes and face the murder of your wife and children?"

Inoki turned away, looking deep into the fire with his dark, bottomless eyes. _It does not matter what I would have wished, brother. You wish it. You wish it every time you see Naota's face. Let it go, brother. My son is not I; your son is not you._

Inutaisho flushed. "I know that," he rasped. "I did what I had to make sure that he would be strong and survive. What else can a father do for his son?"

Perhaps you should be resurrecting the shade of our father instead. I'm sure he'd agree with your statements on parenting.

"Shut up," Inutaisho muttered. "We're not having this conversation, you're a figment of my imagination."

_Father would have been proud of you killing me, Inutaisho. He would have enjoyed it more than anything else. When you see him in hell, tell him that for me_.

"I said shut up!" Inutaisho thundered, blasting the ghost with a wave of pure youki. Inoki disappeared, leaving Inutaisho feeling hideously alone and angry with himself.

I did the best I could for them both, he thought grumpily. I'm still doing what I have to. It occured to him that he understood Barou better than anyone else possibly could, having endured similar and worse abuses in his life. He was not willing to abandon the younger demon now; he was not going to let another victim be taken in darkness.

oOo

As Sesshomaru walked slowly down the corridor to his rooms, he couldn't take his mind off Barou. Why did he feel such an overwhelming pity for him? He really should be thinking like Jano, that Barou was defective and broken. Something that couldn't be helped other than by the sharp edge of a blade. Instead, he felt a genuine sense of remorse as his father was almost certain to order the Barou's execution.

As violently as most dog demons lived, it was unthinkable to simply slaughter your own. Bloodline meant everything, even to someone like Barou whose father and sister had conspired against the Daimyo. He still had cousins and other relatives that should have been close, why would he strike out so viciously against his own people?

It was understandable if not all of his relations were comfortable with him, there were often intricate family tensions at work. Those who had been closest to the Barou's father would have been likely to see him as a threat. The members of the family who hadn't been preferred by Himishima would see his son's ascendance as an opportunity.

That should have all been resolved years ago, when the Daimyo first placed Barou in the position. Why after all this time would he just snap? Maybe there was something wrong with the young man; maybe he truly wasn't fit for his responsibilities.

In that case, the Daimyo would have to see to his territory, find a steward or an administrator so that the people living under Barou's protection wouldn't suffer or be victimized. Other clans would sense the opportunity to lay claim to that area, might even start fighting among themselves for the right to take over.

That would be one big headache for his father. The very last thing the Daimyo needed right now was to have to play referee to a pack of ill-tempered dog demons who wanted to prove their status against each other. Fathers would push sons into conflict, arguing over Barou's empty chair until blood ran in rivers across the territory.

Inutaisho wouldn't tolerate it, that much Sesshomaru knew and hoped he wouldn't be the one sent in to keep the peace. He never wanted to go back there again and didn't envy Izitaki and Namichi their chore of sorting out the mess. No one knew how to finesse a touchy situation better than Izitaki unless it was Ari, and Namichi could be counted on to follow his orders.

He'd thought about leaving Jano too, but his volatile friend probably would have only made things worse. Jano had not yet learned to control his temper or his tongue, but Sesshomaru never had questioned his loyalty.

He was thinking of a quick bath before supper, knowing that his father would probably command his presence by late evening, after he'd finished his interrogation of Barou. Sesshomaru yawned, covering his face with his hand and thought he'd probably better get some sleep while he could. The past few days had been long and tension was creeping up his back and neck.

His path took him down a passage to a small practice hall that he liked to use for sparring and meditation. It should be unused at this time of day, he didn't feel like talking to any of the guard or the young nobles that tried to catch his favor.

Like he had any use for any of them, he thought wryly, realizing that he'd inherited that attitude from his father.

He was too damn busy to play court to a swarm of over bred and useless lapdogs. Most of them were only in the fortress in the first place because Inutaisho gave in to their parents' requests. They were the sons and daughters of clanlords, court councilors and advisors, most of them too spoiled to even realize there was a hell of a lot more going on in the Daimyo's residence than just intrigue and political games.

When he reached the practice hall, he stopped at the doorway, realizing that it was not empty. Not wanting to disrupt another's practice, Sesshomaru was quiet as he entered and stood against the wall to observe. The lone occupant was only his cousin.

Sesshomaru watched as Naota's body spun in a graceful series of feints and kicks, a complex and beautiful training kata of his own design. He was stripped to the waist, wearing only a loose pair of practice trousers as he danced and dodged gracefully. His long braid of hair whipped around him, splitting the air as Naota moved in an ever-expanding repertoire of technique. Just as he was completing the kata, Naota glanced up and saw his watching cousin.

He stopped suddenly, breaking form, and slowly bent in a bow of invitation, his dark eyes glittering with challenge as he stared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grinned and immediately started to peel off his armor and outer clothing until he was also bare-chested and barefoot, respectfully entering Naota's practice space to spar. The cousins danced around each other, too well accustomed to each other's fighting styles and prowess.

He was always amazed at Naota's speed, for someone who didn't look anything like a real youkai he had a demon's speed and a deadly sense of balance. His accuracy with strikes and punches was also well respected also, but Sesshomaru was too familiar with his cousin's style to fall for any of his obvious traps.

Now and then, one or the other would manage to land a blow, but for the most part they enjoyed besting each other with their skills rather than strength. It was by tacit agreement that Sesshomaru never used any youki of his own during these training matches and also never tried to press the advantage that sharp claws would give in a serious battle.

Naota acknowledged his cousin's restraint by forgoing any of the dirty little tricks that only an adept in such forms of unarmed combat might be tempted to use. There were moves that even Sesshomaru hadn't seen, a lot of his technique was self-taught, and having built off the basic fundamentals he'd been taught years ago by the old human, Tsing Pao. Naota still honored his old sensei's memory every year by lighting a bit of the sweet incense the old man had favored.

He also honored the old man by trying to whip the crap out of Sesshomaru whenever his cousin deigned to enter his practice space. On a base physical level, it was usually a pretty even match. Naota's skill countered Sesshomaru's greater strength and neither of them truly wished to hurt the other, at least not without a much better reason.

Still, Naota couldn't quite push aside all his feelings, watching his cousin's impassive and unconcerned face as he dodged lightning blows and inhuman responses. Sometimes his warped sense of humor just got the better of him and he launched into a sudden back flip that took him all the way across the room to land neatly in a crouch.

"Finished so soon, cousin?" Sesshomaru drawled.

It wasn't like Naota to back off, not at all. He could usually count on their matches going until one of them tired or conceded for reasons other than combat itself. Sometimes he had duties to attend to and so did Naota. But now his eyes narrowed suspiciously as his cousin walked slowly toward him, graceful and deliberate. Stopping only a few feet away, Naota bowed respectfully and looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"My lord Daimyo, did you enjoy the match?"

He shouldn't have fallen for it, he told himself that even as he allowed his attention to be distracted for the barest second. A bare second was just long enough for Naota, who launched himself without hesitation, crashing into his cousin like a graceless hanyou and slamming them both down to the floor.

Sesshomaru didn't react, just laid there and glared at the giggling idiot. "Naota, you are such a child."

The hanyou laughed harder and didn't stop even when Sesshomaru shoved him roughly to the side, sitting up on his elbows and trying very hard to look dignified. "You always fall for that, even when you don't even look," Naota snickered. "You damn well knew he wasn't there, what took you off your guard?"

"Habit," Sesshomaru muttered, not wanting to smile but finding it harder and harder to keep his face neutral. Naota howled at that, his laugh was nothing less than infectious and even a stern young youkai lord was not immune.

For some reason, it didn't make him angry. He knew he was more at ease with Naota than even Jano or Namichi. Maybe it was just that his cousin had no expectations of any kind of him other than to reflexively flinch at his father's presence.

Sesshomaru pulled himself off the floor, typically not offering a sportsmanlike hand to his cousin. Naota didn't care, springing to his feet with the sense of boundless energy that had always been his. The hanyou went to a cabinet and pulled out two towels, tossing one to his only slightly less disheveled cousin.

"I heard you brought in Barou."

He nodded, looking away from Naota as he wiped the sweat of his face. He really did need a bath now. He had a disdain for slovenly behavior and habits, being a fastidious demon, and he detested those who didn't share his ideas of cleanliness. "Yes, we brought in Barou."

"Is it true he killed off most of his own clan?" Naota asked quietly. He had never mentioned to anyone, not even Inutaisho, how Barou had saved him from Chinatsu's poison. Without his help, he knew he never would have lived long enough to be rescued by his uncle. He hated the idea of that gentle natured young man becoming a monster.

"What will the Daimyo do to him?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer until he had finished dressing, slipping into his armor with the ease of much practice. "I do not know."

oOo

Inutaisho sighed, looking over the demon in front of him. Barou didn't react, didn't acknowledge his presence or greet him politely. The guards had brought him in; the Daimyo could smell their contempt and hatred. Rumors moved quickly and he was quite sure that most of the fortress was well aware what the young clanlord had done, both the crime and the likely sentence.

Most were probably even hoping for a public execution, he thought wryly. He would be sorry to disappoint them; he had no intention of letting Barou off that easy.

Still, he thought, circling around the young man deliberately, it wasn't as if Barou cared about dying. He could tell that much, watching for reactions and finding none. No fear radiating from the young man, no hint of desperation or excuse. If Barou had walked in here, pleading for his life, trying in any way to justify what he had done, Inutaisho very well might have carried out that sentence immediately.

"Well, Barou," he said softly, standing just behind the clanlord. "Have you got anything you'd like to say?"

No response. Inutaisho scowled, this was not the right way to begin this interview. He needed to crack the shell; Sesshomaru had reported that Barou hadn't spoken since they'd left his territory. He hadn't said a word to his wife, reacted to anything. Not the sight of the bodies littering his home, not the fear in his wife's eyes, or the fury and disgust from Sesshomaru's companions. Nothing at all. He had done what he was told, moved jerkily to commands, but that was it.

The Daimyo reached out and turned Barou's face towards him, staring down at the young man intently. If nothing else, that should have gotten a reaction. The calm gray eyes stared back at him, only the slight rise and fall of Barou's chest indicated that he was alive.

Those eyes were blank, unreadable, as closed to Inutaisho as the cold walls of stone that surrounded them. He knew he could hurt the boy, he could take that hand that gently touched the young lord's chin and strike him, open his skin to the bone with his claws, watch the life drain slowly away, stain his carpet and let Barou die. He could do that and more, but he didn't. It wouldn't serve him, it wouldn't serve his purposes and whether Barou liked it or not, he was going to talk.

"Fucking catatonic," he muttered, dropping Barou's chin and moving away. Inutaisho put his hands behind his back, pacing in a wide circle again, but it wasn't meant to intimidate. He just thought better when he was on his feet. In this state, Barou wouldn't need his Daimyo to execute him. He'd simply waste away, even if he had people force food and drink down the young man's throat, even if he didn't so much as disturb a hair on his head.

Barou was trying to die right now. His mind had locked itself away from his body, operating only on instinct, somehow still recognizing commands. Even that would fade over time, as slowly the body atrophied and the mind went farther into darkness. Isolation, loneliness, despair, those were the blades that Barou offered himself up to. He had passed judgment on himself and was now executing his sentence of death.

Well, not anymore, Inutaisho grinned, a feral dark smile on his face. Nobody gets to kill themselves without express permission from me, he thought. When it came down to it, he was the most controlling bastard he'd ever met. Barou might have horrors in his past, who didn't? He still didn't get to hide from them.

Not anymore than he himself could run away from what he'd done. He glanced over his shoulder at the youkai standing so placidly in front of him. "Barou," he said in a gentle tone. "You might want to sit down, this could take a bit."

No reaction. Well, he didn't expect it. Inutaisho went to him and put both hands on the young lord's shoulders. He looked right into those lifeless eyes, gray like a stormy sea. Then he pushed.

Not with his hands, with his mind.

Inutaisho felt himself moving through a dark sludge, he hadn't moved from where he stood, hands planted firmly on Barou's shoulders. But inside the young man's mind, penetrating like an unwelcome lover, he pressed hard, shoving his consciousness right up against Barou's abused psyche.

He'd rarely used this ability of his, hating the idea of forcing anyone to accept him inside their head. It was nothing less than rape; it was violation in the extreme. While he despised the necessity of what he did to Barou, he could feel the younger demon start to react. In fear, in pain, emotions weren't going to be locked away much longer, not with a demon lord invading his very soul with the purpose of absolute domination.

The young man's body shook under Inutaisho's hard hands, he would have fallen and curled into a fetal position by now except for the iron will of the youkai holding him.

"Stop it," Barou whispered, his mental voice faint with agony.

"Make me," Inutaisho answered, gently and almost tenderly, as he didn't relent in the slightest. Barou's mind was quivering with painful awareness and Inutaisho saw hints and flashes of what had happened.

Good, this was what he needed to know and he pressed even harder, wary of breaking the other youkai, realizing everything was pointless if he didn't continue. He watched for a few minutes, his stomach twisting with nausea. Then he abruptly cut off Barou's memories and pulled the boy's consciousness into a form he could communicate with.

Barou suddenly found himself sitting in a bare room, plain wooden floor, unadorned pale walls. He was sitting on his knees; his hands calm in front of him and folded like a lady's mending. When he looked up he saw his Daimyo sitting across from him. His lord's face was relaxed and pleasant, leaning back and lounging on his elbows as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Where am I?" he asked in a small voice.

"Inside your own head, where the hell else would you be?" Inutaisho returned pleasantly.

Barou looked around him, a confused and lost expression on his face. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Inutaisho sat up with a snarl. "It's my goddamn job, you miserable little shit. You've murdered most of your own clan and now I'm looking for a reason not to kill you."

The young lord just bowed his head. "Please don't waste your time, my lord. I'm not worth saving. Just let me go."

The Daimyo leaned back, his eyes glittering. "Who am I to tell you that I've seen any reason for you to stay? Maybe we'd be better off without you anyway."

Barou sat still as Inutaisho got to his feet, glaring down at him. "This is your last chance. I'd be merciful to just kill you, I realize that. I'm not a merciful person by nature. I have to work at it."

The younger demon shuddered, his eyes closed tight. "I know, my lord. You're here to punish me."

"Don't be so damn dramatic, I gave up torturing people years ago," the Daimyo muttered. He stalked around for a few minutes, contemplating his next action. "Why, Barou?"

Wincing, the young lord stared at the floor. "They were plotting against me. I could hear them, I tried to shut it out but I just couldn't take it anymore. I only wanted to show them that I knew what they were planning; I only wanted to make them understand it had to stop. I...never meant to go that far."

"Once you had released your youki, you had no way to control it," Inutaisho mused. It was pretty much what he'd thought. The young man was special; he'd known that from the beginning. It wasn't every demon that could hear the thoughts or read the feelings of others, damn good thing too. Most would have gone insane years before Barou's outburst.

How many years had he been holding in all his pain and rage? For how many years had he hid his ability, scared of what his family would do? Himishima would not have seen his son as a gift; he wouldn't have seen Barou's uniqueness as a blessing on his household.

Maybe the overall cruelty of the father had done more to temper the young man's soul than he realized. Inutaisho was intimately familiar with how such a thing could have been accomplished; it still surprised him that he'd survived his own childhood.

He dropped to his knees just behind Barou, his hands going to the young man's shoulders. "Your punishment will be this," he said, whispering into the boy's ear. "You will learn to control this ability, you will never again be at the mercy of your own youki. I will teach you and I warn you now, I am not a gentle teacher. You think you know fear? I will show you how to be afraid. And when I'm done with you, you won't ever have to fear again."

Barou looked over his shoulder, his face white. "My lord Daimyo," he mumbled, looking into a pair of implacable golden eyes. "I don't deserve your help."

And who was Barou to decide what was deserved? Inutaisho had a faint ironic smile even as he dissolved the illusion around them and sent Barou's tormented mind and body into a dreamless sleep. It was his decision, his alone, and more than anything else, more than dealing with his court or dreaming of his brother, Inutaisho hated to lose.

He wasn't about to lose with Barou. No fucking chance.

oOo

I loved it when she held me. Maybe it was that we had nothing to fear from each other. I spent as much time with Kaiya as I could, wondering sometimes why my father continued to allow it. He was not a kind or sentimental creature, but he did absolutely nothing to discourage me from going the human girl whenever I wanted.

As her body swelled rapidly with my father's seed, she began to cling to me out of a helpless desire to mother. And I was a child, I was small, I wanted the affection and she wanted to give it to me, even though I was the monster's own son.

Late one afternoon I curled up in her lap and we both dozed by the fire, listening to the wind howling outside. Some kind of cold storm, not even inuyoukai wanted to venture outside when the weather was so disagreeable. I laid my cheek against her breast, listening to her heart beat steadily in her chest, her deep and even breathing as she napped.

I looked up at her, fascinated by her pretty face, even if it was always somewhat drawn and exhausted. It is not an easy thing for human women to bear a demon's offspring. Kaiya had more reason than most to find her pregnancy too much to endure. Still she rarely complained of her condition, only that it was not of her choosing to bear this child.

I wondered why she hadn't killed herself as she'd sworn to do. There might have been a few different reasons. One was that she feared my father, feared what he'd do in retaliation if she failed. She'd already learned that his favorite way to punish was to cause pain in the things she cared for, myself being one of them.

Other than that, he left her alone. I think he realized that her body would never be able to survive his tastes in pleasure and continued forcing on his part would only force her to more extremes. For some reason he wanted this child born and took care that the human mother wouldn't die by her own hand or his brutality before the birth. He might have even realized that by allowing her access to me he gave her something to care about and therefore less likely to commit herself to suicide.

I tensed when someone entered the room; my instincts already sharp by this time. I would have tried to protect her from anything even though I was hardly old enough to protect myself. That instinct is such a strong thing in us inuyoukai. We're possessive, we're selfish, and we're demanding and unreasonable. Once we lay a claim to something we hang on for dear life.

It's not something we have any choice in; we don't just get up and go "this thing belongs to me." There has to be a bond formed. So I bonded to Kaiya, even if she was really supposed to belong to my father. She was owned by his cruel sense of humor and his need to dominate. Somehow she chose to endure that, for my sake, for the sake of the baby growing inside her.

The woman who had entered the room was the servant that had been assigned to care for her, an older woman who was quiet and discreet, and the kind that wouldn't run to the rest of the household with her tongue wagging. Kaiya stirred, but I kept myself still, feigning sleep so I wouldn't be disturbed. Kaiya was a light sleeper though and instantly came awake when Yoriko entered the room and started to tend the fire.

"It's cold outside, mistress," Yoriko said as she worked.

Kaiya didn't answer immediately, I could feel the hesitation in her body. "So it is."

I watched Yoriko from under my eyelashes, silently willing her to leave so I could return to my nap. Instead she came closer and looked at me with an almost fond expression. "That pup certainly seems to have taken to you, mistress."

I felt Kaiya's slight smile. "It's mutual," she said softly, her voice in my ears. "I have been become rather attached to this child." There was a long pause while neither of them spoke and then Kaiya asked something I'd never dreamed she would ask.

"Can you tell me anything about his mother?"

"The lady died some years ago, mistress," Yoriko said in a carefully neutral voice. She had turned back to her duties and was now readying the room for night. "She fell from the tower, most say it was deliberate, but there was truly no way to be sure."

"You think she killed herself?" Kaiya asked.

"Yes, mistress," Yoriko said. "I believe she wanted to escape from him and death was her only option."

It surprised me that Yoriko would say such a thing. Surely speaking of my mother had been forbidden. I shifted slightly in Kaiya's arms and her hands went to stroke my hair. "I suppose it was, I did wonder what happened to her. I had actually suspected that he'd killed her."

Yoriko gave a short laugh that had nothing to do with amusement. "She was an unhappy lady, but she adored her son. I think it must have grieved her to leave him. Like you, she had no choice in being mated to his lordship. Her clan was quite small and lived very far to the north. She had no family with her, no friends or servants that she brought to make her home."

"Is that unusual?" Kaiya wanted to know. Her hands had stilled in my hair but I wished she'd keep playing with it. She loved to brush and stroke my hair; I of course loved the petting. It made me feel safe, protected and loved. That was what I missed the most about my mother.

"Quite unusual," Yoriko said, her voice soft and thoughtful. "The story goes that he invaded their territory and demanded submission from her clan. As part of the agreement that he wouldn't have them all slaughtered, he forced the clanlord to give him the lady to be his bride. She was very lovely, you see, with the child's eyes and hair, and the gentlest disposition you'd ever meet. The lady agreed to the marriage, knowing what he was like, but she wanted to protect her people. She might not have bothered."

My ears were burning with listening; I had never heard the story of how she had come to be in his possession. It was something that I'd always wondered about, something that was a dark mystery no one would answer.

My mother's people, why had I never even considered them before?

"He killed them anyway," Kaiya said, stating the fact.

Yoriko sighed, I heard her start to turn down the bed for Kaiya. "Yes, mistress. After her father had declared them married, while the lord was taking her in her own father's house, his soldiers moved in and killed each and every one of her clan. The next morning, he presented their heads to her as a wedding gift. My brother was among the lord's forces at the time and he said that she wailed and wailed when she saw her slaughtered kin. He only laughed before he beat her unconscious to stop the sound of her keening.'

Kaiya's hands had tensed on my body; I could feel her anger radiating from her. I didn't understand, I only knew that it should have been impossible for this human female, a demon slayer, to feel sympathy for a long dead tribe of dog demons. She obviously did though, forgetting her own torments for the time in righteous anger at my father's cruel ways.

"He is a monster," she whispered.

The servant had finished her duties and bowed to Kaiya as she left. "Yes, mistress."

I never spoke of what I'd heard, if Kaiya knew or cared that I'd been listening she never told me. It was a few weeks later when my father entered my room and shook me out of a sound sleep.

"Wake up, brat," he growled.

I woke all right, scared half to death by his huge form bending over my bed. I barely had time to register that it was strange for him to be there, wrong in many ways. He grabbed my arm and hauled me up, dragging me out of my room and into the cold corridor. I had learned by then to just go with him, keep up as best I could if he wouldn't wait. It was better than having your shoulder dislocated or your arm broken. I'd already endured both more than once and would again.

It looked like tonight wasn't going to be one of those times, when my father noticed that I wasn't able to keep pace with him, he did the strangest thing. He picked me up and carried me. I smelled the alcohol on him and cringed inwardly, wondering what new form of punishment he'd come up with. He was dangerous when drunken, twisted and corroded by power and envy and hate. I wasn't entirely surprised when he took me right to Kaiya's bedchamber and I hoped it didn't mean what I thought it meant. It did.

Kaiya was laying in bed, her newborn son at her breast. I smelled a large amount of blood when my father casually tossed me to the floor. "Brat," he said, pointing to the bed. "You need to meet your little brother."

A brother. I was thrilled; I was amazed that he brought me here to see. I went to Kaiya's side, staring at the sweet-faced little pup that was nuzzling her chest. Her face was ghastly white and when she opened her eyes to look at me they were dull and nearly lifeless. I climbed onto the bed to get a better look at the pup, wanting to play with him even though he was far too young.

"Inutaisho," Kaiya said, reaching up a tired hand to touch me. "This is your brother. His name is Inoki, that is the name of my own little brother who passed away several years ago. I want you to promise me that you'll look after him when I'm gone."

"Gone?" I echoed, tearing my eyes away from the pup, my brother. "What does that mean?"

"She's dying," my father muttered.

A healer flinched away from his words. "Please my lord, there is nothing else we can do. The mistress has lost too much blood now, please don't fault me!"

My father casually smacked the other man, sending him reeling into the wall. "I don't hold you responsible," he rumbled. "She's a weak human with a weak body. Useless creatures, too weak and small to bear a hanyou pup. Sickening."

I didn't even look at him. Kaiya's eyes had closed and her fingers fell from my hair as she slipped away. The baby shifted and started to mewl softly so I took him in my arms as I sat beside his mother. No one said anything; my father just turned and walked out of the room. I wasn't sure, but I think he might have brought me to her out of some kind of strange guilt over the human's death.

It was definitely out of character, but I was grateful for whatever had stirred him. Inoki yawned and stuffed his fist in his mouth. Making sure no one was looking, I kissed the pup on top of his head and leaned over to Kaiya's still warm body.

"I'll take care of him, I'll always protect him," I whispered in the dead woman's ear. "You don't have to worry about Inoki or me anymore. Now that we've got each other, we won't ever be alone."


	4. Four

Daimyo's Lover 04

oOo

He leaned back on his elbows, relaxing on the forest floor. Inutaisho felt at his ease for the first time in weeks. It was late afternoon, the sun just starting to set. Izitaki, Ari and himself had stopped in their journey for a quick bite of dinner. They had every intention of reaching the fortress before midnight.

Inutaisho was delaying his return, it seemed like such a long time since he'd been able to get out on his own, or at least with just his two favorite bodyguards. The fortress was oppressive, it was wearying and he could honestly feel all his years starting to creep up on him. He was bored, plain and simple; he was utterly tired of being Daimyo.

Sesshomaru was beginning to show the beginnings of becoming an excellent leader. He was actually very proud of his son. Inutaisho grinned, thinking of Sesshomaru's natural ease for dominating others. In the field, men followed his commands without hesitation. In the court, the most irascible and difficult lords fell over themselves to curry his favor, fairly oozing with intrigue and charm.

His son moved like an icy specter in the mists of political machinations, becoming known and respected for his cold intellect and dispassionate judgment. He still wasn't ready to challenge Inutaisho for his position. Oh, it was coming in one way or another, Inutaisho expected it. But Sesshomaru knew that he wasn't ready yet and he'd be the first one to make that assessment.

Another century or so, Inu thought with a grin, and they'd definitely see something interesting.

Ari was carefully putting out the small fire. The summer had been unusually dry, Inutaisho thought, his hand stroking the slightly dried covering of the forest floor. No one wanted to chance a brushfire, not this late in the season anyway. They weren't even in their home territory at the moment; they had decided to head for the eastern territory on their way back, deliberately taking the long way home.

It had been a grueling few weeks for the lord of the Western lands. He'd had to deal with every offended clanlord over the matter of Barou, most simply using the tragedy as some focal point for whatever political agenda they wished to push. There were those that thought he was too young, those that thought he was too strange, some pretending sympathy for an overwhelmed young man, others just plain open about his lack of fitness.

Inutaisho dealt with them all as best he could manage, soothing the ones that needed reassurance, tacitly threatening those who needed threatened.

Exhausting.

Then there was the matter of Barou himself. Inutaisho permitted himself a slight smile, as he'd thought, the young man was in no way ready to die. Once he'd been made to understand how he could have in no way predicted what had happened, healing had begun.

Truthfully, there wasn't a lot Inutaisho could say, realizing that Barou's unique gifts made him both an asset to the territory and a veiled threat. He'd done the best he could, directing the clanlord's mind to a better sense of control. There would, he decided grimly, have to be return sessions. He'd been pressed for time, needing to get the boy back to his home territory as soon as possible.

Partly because of certain inuyoukai nobles giving the undefended area the eye for conquest, partly because he knew that the longer Barou took to face his crimes, the more difficult it would be for him to accept and learn to live with what he'd done. So he'd done what he did best, intimidated any lords who had so much as whispered about taking over, made it plain before the entire court that his support of young Barou was in no way diminished.

Then he openly invited every last member of his household to speak to him privately or publicly about the matter. Sometimes secrets and rumors festered like an unclean wound, slowly eating away at the greater health of his people's collective mind.

Now it was done, or at least the first part. He had taken Ari with him to return Barou, a not so subtle hint for those who wished him gone. As expected, Izitaki and Namichi had done an excellent job of keeping the peace. In particular, he'd been pleased with his bodyguard's report of Namichi's performance. She neither flinched nor fled from the chaos, keeping her mind firmly on her duties and supporting Izitaki and Makato's decisions with her own brand of quiet determination.

Not bad for a half kitsune girl barely considered of age. There were no few members of the court and the assembled nobles that thought Sesshomaru was in error in having selected young Namichi and Jano to be his personal seconds. A more seasoned choice would have been perhaps traditional, but Inutaisho liked to let his son make his own decisions when it came to loyalty.

Mistakes in that regard could be most costly. It was out of that trust of his son's judgment that Inutaisho sent Namichi back to the fortress carrying his personal orders. Sessh could certainly handle things until he got back and a Daimyo could take his time in returning.

So it was with a regretful sigh that he got to his feet and signaled to Ari and Izitaki that he was ready to move. They had a long night's ride ahead of them. The Daimyo whistled softly, calling Kuchinashi back to his side. The huge black and silver beast looked at him with glowing eyes and bowed his head against Inutaisho's shoulder.

Ari and Izitaki were of course used to Kuchinashi's ways and didn't comment, but most would have been astonished to see the true bond of affection that existed between the lord and his demon stallion. He scratched the itchy place between the charger's tusks, hearing a soft mutter of enjoyment.

So he occasionally still took nips at his handlers, it kept them on their toes. So what if the stallion had an unrelenting lust for the blood of other beasts, it kept him in fighting condition. Less than a week ago, the stable manager had come a run, begging for assistance when Kuchinashi again broke his bindings and went after a demi-dragon in heat.

Inutaisho winced, wishing he'd been just a little faster in rescuing the poor thing. Still, it would be interesting to see what resulted from the unwilling mating. The demi-dragon had survived the experience, but he doubted if she'd be useful as a breeder for some time.

"Poor randy monster," he cooed to the hell-stallion. "I can't help if you're one of a kind, old man. That's no way to court the ladies, you'll get a reputation as bad as mine if you keep up that sort of behavior."

Kuchinashi snorted and drooled purple and pink slobber down his armor. "What have you been eating?" he muttered, turning his face away from the stench.

Izitaki chuckled. "If you're quite finished communing with Kuchinashi, my lord," he said, a droll tone in his voice.

"Yes, of course," he said, snapping his fingers. Like it or not, it was time for him to get home to his duties.

They walked along in companionable silence, Inutaisho choosing to lead his charger instead of ride. This meant that Ari and Izitaki were also obligated to follow him at his slow pace, but it didn't matter. He listened with half an ear to their conversation; mainly centering on the security measures they'd taken for Barou's territory. He paid attention more of out of habit than any real interest. He trusted their judgment about such matters.

"Of course," Izitaki mentioned, "I had to spend some time comforting the local ladies. They were quite terrified."

Ari laughed softly, glancing over at his half brother. "They should have been, hearing that a notorious lech like yourself was in residence. That and no clanlord to appeal to for assistance."

"I didn't need any assistance," Izitaki replied smugly. Inutaisho shook his head and declined to comment. He had already heard most of the report and knew full well that even Izitaki hadn't had any time for dalliance. He yawned discreetly into his fist and wondered about the likelihood of the fortress holding together if he decided to stay out one more night.

No, damn it, he told himself sternly. You have a staff meeting scheduled first thing in the morning. After that, you've got to conference with all the battalion commanders before setting the next patrol schedule. Need more presence in the south after this incident. I think seeing more soldiers in Barou's territory might just discourage any more talk about changing the borders.

They were passing through the forest, heading north and west towards the center of inuyoukai territory when Inutaisho's sharp ears detected a shout. He stopped immediately, turning to look at his bodyguards. They'd both tensed, listening hard. Another muffled shout and a squeal that sounded like an angry horse. Ari looked around him, hand automatically falling to the hilt of his sword.

"My lord?"

A whispered command to Kuchinashi would keep the charger in check until he returned, both Ari and Izitaki quickly tethered their mounts. Inutaisho gestured for his men to follow, moving swiftly from the path they'd been following. The ground sloped downwards; heading for the edge of the thick forest where Inutaisho knew a human road existed.

When he traveled, he made a point of avoiding human highways. The appearance of even peacefully traveling inuyoukai caused panic among the creatures and quite frankly, Inutaisho had no interest in dealing with them, especially when he wasn't even within his own borders.

Still, it had tweaked his curiosity and he wanted to get a look at whatever commotion was taking place. They emerged from the forest standing on the side of a hill, looking straight down into a narrow rocky pass.

"Oh," Izitaki said in a tone that illustrated extreme boredom. "Bandits."

Approximately a dozen bandits had waylaid a cart; it looked like a wealthy merchant. Four outriders were battling furiously with the determined looking bandits, but they were outnumbered and didn't seem to be exactly the highest skilled. Instead they looked more like four slightly aged and well-fed men, unused to close, desperate combat. The bandits were intent on taking the cart, that much was certain, even the elderly looking driver was bashing at them with a long pole, screaming curses and threats.

"Shall we intervene, my lord?" Ari wanted to know. It went against his nature to agree to watch such a one sided battle. Two of the outriders were dead, their bodies slumped over and bleeding freely into the dirt. The old man driving the cart had taken a terrible wound to the head. Inutaisho watched dispassionately.

"No, Ari," he said, sounding mildly disgusted. "I prefer to leave them to each other. That merchant should have paid for more experienced guards if he traveled such a dangerous road."

The three demons continued to observe as the final two guards were slain, leaving the merchant's cart open for plunder. "Hardly worth much in battle, were they?" Izitaki said, glancing at his brother. "They should not have allowed themselves to become trapped in such a closed space. I would have sent a scout ahead to secure the pass before leading in that cart."

"Humans are not known for their tactics," Ari murmured in agreement. Inutaisho ignored their observations, finding himself preoccupied with a loose bit of leather on his armor. He would have Ansako mend it for him once they returned, it was showing far too much wear. Finally, the youkai lord glanced up, his eyes firing briefly in the dying sunlight.

"I believe we've seen enough," he said. "Time for us to resume our journey home."

Izitaki was still watching the bandits, some were looting the bodies of the slain guards, and others were still working at prying open the closed carriage. "Determined beasts, aren't they?" he said softly, his dark eyes narrowing. "I do hope their prize is worth all this effort and blood."

"A few bolts of silk, some wares," Ari guessed, smiling slightly as he tried to imagine the contents of the cart.

A howl from the bandits caught their attention, they'd managed to pry the doors off the cart and Inutaisho heard a faint cry of terror. The bandits shouted in delight as they pulled the sole occupant from their plundered prize. A young woman was roughly yanked from the confines of the carriage and Inutaisho felt his body stiffen in sudden anger as she was crudely thrown from one bandit to the other, their coarse hands tearing at her hair as she screamed in fright.

"Well, that's a little more interesting," Izitaki commented, folding his arms to watch as the men continued to maul the frightened girl. She couldn't be more than fifteen years old. He glared at his bodyguard in disgust.

"Am I to understand that watching a child be raped by a dozen bandits somehow amuses you, Izitaki?"

Izitaki flushed at his lord's words, turning to stare at Inutaisho in surprise. "No, my lord, of course not. I simply meant..."

"Save it," Inutaisho snapped, still watching the horror unfolding before him. "I'll deal with it myself."

"My lord," Ari protested, looking concerned. "Allow myself or Taki to go for you. It's hardly worth your time."

He grinned. "I'm suddenly in the mood for a little exercise, Ari. You two just stay here and wait until I've finished. I wouldn't want to interrupt your entertainment." Izitaki had the grace to blush, looking away as his lord transformed into a large and feral looking dog, loping off down the hill with a bloodthirsty snarl.

"Good job, Taki," Ari said, sounding mildly amused. "You managed to piss him off."

"I didn't say anything," the other bodyguard growled. "Hell, he's the one who always says to leave them to their own. How was I to know he would change his mind?"

"Idiot," Ari muttered, shaking his head. He slapped his brother on the back and started down the hill. "Not that I'm complaining, I haven't seen him do this in a while."

"Yeah," Izitaki muttered. "Can't say they don't have it coming."

The two bodyguards stood a bit off to the side, watching as their lord terrorized the bandits. The big white dog, more the size of a small pony, tore into the screaming humans with a growling joy. Blood splattered liberally as Inutaisho tore limbs from bodies, heads from torsos. The few bandits who hadn't felt teeth yet tried to use their swords, only to discover that their weapons were useless, blades shattered over the dog's strong back.

The longhaired dog gracefully leapt over their bodies, claws and teeth sinking into soft flesh and tearing. Screams of agony now filled the air, screams and the sound of bones being shattered between strong teeth. The youkai dog snarled in pleasure, tearing out a bandit's throat with his teeth before savagely mauling another with his sharp and deadly claws.

He personally didn't care for the taste of human flesh, but in his canine youkai form, Inutaisho felt the freedom to let loose his instincts, the darker side of his usually civilized nature and enjoy every last moment of their terror and pain. It was a joy to let himself go, to become nothing less than death itself, death with long silky hair and fangs the length of a human's hand.

Begging for mercy went unheard as his senses were filled with the intoxication of bloodlust, the pleasure of destroying these miserable creatures that hurt his ears with their cries. At last, he gradually became aware that his rampage had to end...there was simply nothing left to kill.

The dog's fur was stained red, literally coated in blood and gore. Inutaisho padded over to where his bodyguards were waiting for him expectantly. "If you're quite finished, my lord," Ari said at last, smiling at the bloodstained animal.

Inutaisho transformed, letting go of his dog form to assume his usual appearance. His clothing and armor were as pristine as they'd been before he'd changed and Izitaki shook his head.

"I'll never understand how you do that, lord Daimyo."

"Trade secret," Inutaisho muttered, running a hand over his hair. Somehow whenever he transformed back, he always felt that his hair was tied too tight.

Ari was picking his way carefully through the gore stained battleground, trying not to let any of the human remains touch his feet. The girl had collapsed a few moments into the attack, either from shock or terror, he wasn't sure. Ari gently turned her over, one finger touching the pulse at her throat.

"She's fainted, my lord," he called out, figured that since Inutaisho had been chivalrous enough to rescue her, he was at least due a thank you for protecting a human's virtue, not to mention life.

Inutaisho looked down at the unconscious girl, a child really, he thought. She was lucky they'd happened along, the bandits certainly would have killed her with their cruel attentions.

Ari knelt to shake the girl's shoulder and she moaned softly, one hand reaching up to her eyes. Inutaisho noticed a bruise beginning to form on her temple and decided it wasn't only shock that had made the child keel over. One of the bandits must have tried to strike her unconscious when he'd attacked, perhaps thinking to immobilize her for the duration. Fools.

"Wake up, girl," Ari ordered, his voice firm.

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to sit up, clutching at her battered clothing. "The lord Daimyo of the West has saved you, human," Izitaki said, grinning. "Don't you think you should thank him?"

The stunned young woman raised her eyes to look at the lord's knees, her gaze moving slowly up his body. A riot of multi-colored silk, overlaid by polished armor in leather and spiked metal. His sleeves blew in the light wind, their bright patterns shining in the dying sunlight. The snowy fur of his cloak danced behind him, falling like twin tails at his feet. The girl's mouth dropped open as she looked into the lord's face, that of a beautiful young man, long exotic hair, silver white and drifting soft as clouds over his shoulders.

Her gaze met his eyes, liquid gold like pooled sunshine and amber, surrounded by dark lashes that clashed with the paleness of his hair and skin. His high cheekbones were etched by indigo markings and when he smiled reassuringly at her, she could distinctly see the pearly white of sharp fangs before he spoke.

"Are you all right, child?"

Inutaisho frowned as the girl heaved a sigh and collapsed, falling over on her face, helpless and overwhelmed by the afternoon's events. "Damn," he murmured. "She fainted again."

"That's a human for you," Izitaki said, smirking down at his brother. "No manners at all."

The lord Daimyo scowled at his bodyguard. "Manners, Izitaki? When she wakes up to find blood and bodies all around her, including those of her companions? She's damn near assaulted by a dozen bandits and then finds herself surrounded by demons and you think fainting is a lapse in manners?"

Izitaki winced; somehow he had definitely gotten on the bad side of Inu's temper. "I apologize, my lord."

Inutaisho waved his hand in irritation, wondering why Izitaki's casual remarks were chafing him so much. "Forget it, Taki." He stared down at the young woman, an unfamiliar sympathy tugging at the back of his mind.

Can't just leave her here, gods only know what's going to come down the road after all this blood. The sky was getting darker every minute and there was no way in a thousand hells he had any intention of taking the human back to his home. Oh hell no, he could just picture the scandal it would cause. All the worst kinds of rumors would start and he'd probably have to kill someone to put an end to it.

He looked at Ari with a resigned expression. "Pick her up, Ari."

Ari gently lifted the unconscious girl, her long hair spilling over his arms. "My lord?"

The Daimyo sighed. "I have to return her to her people. We can't just leave her here in the road. Go back to the fortress and tell Sesshomaru I'll be along as soon as I can manage. It's time he learned to deal with the staff on his own and I'm confident he can handle it."

Ari hesitated a moment, watching as his lord transformed back into the large dog. However unusual Inutaisho's behavior was, the bodyguard had too much sense to argue with him. As carefully as he could, he arranged the unconscious girl over the dog's broad back, balancing her so that his lord could move easily.

Izitaki shook his head, watching as the dog ran off into the distance, his unusual burden swaying in time to his strides. "Just what the hell does he think he's doing?"

His brother looked into the darkening sky. "Damned if I know," he said softly.

oOo

I fell to the floor, my head ringing from the blow. For a minute, I couldn't get up. I didn't want to get up because he'd only hit me again, but I didn't dare stay on the floor for very long either. He knew exactly what he was doing, how hard to hit me, how much I could take. If he didn't want me unconscious, I wouldn't get to pass out. Nobody ever escaped him that way.

Still, even as a child I had a sense of pride. I wouldn't let the bastard make me cry and I'd never beg him to stop. It was a matter of pride I guess, I'm pretty stupid that way, or at least I used to be. So I put my hands underneath me and pushed my body off the floor and stood up, wobbling a bit, but I could still stand on my own.

My father's eyes glittered at me when I stood up, even though I was sick with fear I didn't look away. He would punish any hint of weakness; I never let any pain touch my face. All I could do was stand there and be as cold as I could manage. I didn't know what the beating was for this time; he'd yanked me up out of bed and dragged me into the corridor before swatting me to the ground.

It didn't matter, we both knew that. Something had annoyed him and he felt like taking it out on me. His hard-clawed hand took me by the throat and pushed me into the wall.

"Are you scared, brat?" he hissed.

"No," I told him in a dead blank voice. Admitting to fear was weak; he'd already trained me that well.

His eyes narrowed, watching my face closely. "You should be afraid, it would be such a simple thing to kill you like this. Weak worthless little child, every day I look at you it makes me angry. You look too much like her."

I didn't answer; I just stared blankly at him. Inside my heart was pounding, he knew it. The monster could smell my fear, understand my terror. Even if I didn't give him the satisfaction of showing my fear or showing weakness, he still knew it was there. If it hadn't been, he wouldn't have enjoyed hurting me as much.

He pushed his face closer to mine; I could smell rank alcohol and blood on his breath. I wasn't the first person he'd abused this evening and I felt a passing sympathy for whatever unlucky creature had drawn his wrath. Maybe that hint of pity showed in my eyes because he started smiling unpleasantly. He let me slide to the ground and dropping into a crouch before me. I just stood as stiffly as I could and stared straight ahead.

Come on, I thought to myself. Just hurt me and get it over with. Then I can go back to bed.

His hand was gentle, reaching out to touch my hair and pull a handful of silky white strands over my shoulder. Oh I hated this more than getting beaten. Sometimes he liked to pet me, knowing how sick it made me for him to pretend any sort of affection. I supposed most children liked having their parent pay attention to them, for me it was just another form of torture.

His eyes were thoughtful as he played with my hair, his rough hand moving up over my face possessively. "You are nothing," he murmured, playing with me. "I made you, I can destroy you, I can do anything I want to you and no one will ever help you. You can scream and cry, but I won't stop until I'm done with you."

"Go on," I muttered, starting to quiver with fury. "I don't care, beat me up, and torture me. I won't fight back."

"I know you won't," he sneered. "Your mother never fought back either. I taught her very well that she belonged to me, only to me. I owned her pain, I owned her fear. Just like I own yours."

I was losing control. Damn it, he shouldn't speak of her. He didn't have the right to mention her to me; it was because of him that she'd killed herself. He'd slaughtered her clan and defiled her, why did he have to taunt me with her death?

"Shut up, you bastard," I muttered.

His eyes registered a certain amount of surprise that I dared to challenge him like that. For a moment, I thought he'd strike me again. Beat me unconscious and leave me bloody on the floor, the anger and contempt in my voice was hard to miss.

I waited for the blows, almost welcoming it because the sooner he started hurting me the sooner he'd be done, get bored with it or something, and then he'd leave me alone. But he was in a strange mood this evening, I wasn't sure why.

Something was different in his eyes, a sort of predatory cruelty, like he had found a new way to hurt me and was savoring the idea.

Slowly, one claw traced my cheek, traveling down my neck to my chest. "So defiant, my little son. So much like your mother in looks, but inside you're much more like me. I have a lot of things to teach you, not only pain. I can teach you to enjoy the pain, enjoy even more causing it in others. A father wants to teach his son everything...everything he can."

His expression had changed and I felt horror well up inside of me when his hand moved caressingly up my body and back to my hair. I knew what he was thinking and I started to shake, outright shake with terror. I didn't care that he could openly see my fear now; I had to get away from him before he went any further with this sick new idea of his.

"Get away from me," I whispered, turning my face to the side as his hands started to roughly pull at my clothing. Surely even he wouldn't do something like that, not force his own son, his child, to accept him like that.

"Inu?"

My eyes tore away from my father, seeing my little brother Inoki come walking sleepily out of our room. He rubbed at his eyes, yawning under his thick black hair that stuck up in every direction possible. Inoki stopped, frozen in fear when he saw our father, his eyes blinking in confusion at the scene he found.

Him holding me against the wall with one hand, his other hand starting to take off my robe. My father looked at my little brother, then he looked back at me and a sadistic gleam entered his eyes. His hands fell away from me as he stood and stalked over to my helpless little brother.

"On the other hand," my father murmured, looking down at Inoki's wide eyes. His hand flashed down and seized Inoki by his hair, my little brother giving an agonized shriek as my father dangled him in front of me. He shook him hard, Inoki crying out and sobbing in fear and pain.

"Maybe I should make you watch what I do with this little one. He's just a worthless half demon, he won't last very long."

"Let him go!" I screamed. My father had already learned that one thing would drive me to defy him; one thing could make me lose control and attack him in rage. He just had to threaten my little brother.

Snarling with fury, I launched myself at him. He swung a heavy hand and swatted me away, sending me reeling into the wall. I was only down a second; I was already on my feet and attacking again. This time I didn't waste time trying to hit him, I jumped for his throat. My strength was not yet anywhere near where it would be, but even as a child I was already starting to show signs of the demon I would become.

He swung again when I came at him, but this time he was a fraction of a second too slow. Either that or his aim was off due to Inoki's struggling and crying. I clawed my way up his body like a wild beast, slashing at him with my small sharp claws. Father dropped Inoki hard on the floor and reached for me. Too late, I had him. My claws slashed into his face and my fangs clamped down on his throat.

For the first time, I tasted my father's blood. It tasted better than anything I'd ever experienced before. He roared with anger, furious I'd dared to mark him. His claws closed around my neck, trying to tear me away, but I was tenacious and hung on, snarling as his blood leaked over my teeth and down my chin.

Finally, he pried me loose, me writhing and twisting insanely, desperate to find his flesh again. Now that I tasted blood, I needed more. I had to destroy him, devour him. For the first time the darkness had opened inside of me, I sensed what I was and what I was capable of. Bloodlust and abuse, fear and terror and longing to cause pain.

He hurled me into the wall, knocking me silly for just a moment, but I was far too gone to stop.

He started to turn back to Inoki, but Inoki wasn't stupid and ran away, his little bare feet slapping against the cold stone floor as he ran. Father turned to pursue him, but I'd already recovered enough to launch myself at his legs. I was nowhere strong enough to take him, knock him to the ground as I wanted, but I had to try anyway.

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!"

He grabbed me, plucking me easily off his back and swung me hard into the wall. I squalled, too filled with the rage to even feel pain. My fists buried themselves in his hair, ripping and tearing at him wildly. I had become a mindless thing, consumed by my desire for revenge and blood. He just held me at arms length, staring down at me with a fascinated and puzzled look.

"What are you waiting for?" I screamed, trying to kick him, hit him, hurt him the way he hurt me. I wanted it so badly.

My head rocked back at the first blow, his opened palmed slap shook my brain in my skull. Then, again and again, he hit me, pummeling me bloody; the only sound in the cold corridor was the sound of his hand driving into my flesh, the sound of my blood spattering the floor and walls. When I was almost unconscious, he dropped me, sneering as he walked away.

"Next time you think you can take me, you'd better be sure to win."

I'd be sure, I thought sullenly, aching and too damaged to move. I decided I'd just lie there; sooner or later some servant would happen down the hall and put me back in my room. I closed my eyes, just concentrating on breathing, wondering what had happened.

I had become something else for a minute, in spite of the terror and pain, I wanted it again. I wanted to feel that power surging in my body; I wanted to punish an enemy. I would do anything to feel like that again, even as I lay there bruised and bleeding, the memory of that feeling consumed me.

A soft hesitant sound drew my attention and I felt something touch me gently. "Inu?"

"Inoki," I croaked, glad that he'd escaped the monster this time. Inoki just looked at me, tears in his eyes and he grabbed the corner of his sleeping robe and started to wipe the blood off my face.

"I thought he was going to kill you this time," Inoki murmured.

Yeah, so did I, little brother, I thought. Sick depraved monster, I had to protect Inoki from him as much as I could. That meant making myself a target. It was not too much to ask for my brother, I knew that I'd do anything to keep our father from hurting him.

Grimly, I worked my arms underneath me so I could sit up and shook off the nausea and pain that was filling me. I had to be strong, I had to survive and fight the monster at every turn. For my mother, who had killed herself to escape him.

For Kaiya, who had died giving birth to my brother and shown me what real courage could be. And for Inoki, without him I might have never known what it meant to have someone to protect, I might have grown selfish and cruel, only amused at my own capacity for causing pain in others.

I would have become my father.


	5. Five

Daimyo's Lover 05

Naota leaned back, wiping the sweat from his face. In his opinion, the little hut had been in dire need of more than a new roof for no few years. Still, he had no complaints about the work; it was remarkably satisfying for him to do such manual labor. He liked the hot sun on the back of his neck; he liked the feeling of perspiration dripping down his bare chest.

He even liked the way his legs were aching from holding himself upright as he repaired the old hut, carefully binding the thatch so that even in the worst part of the rainy winters, old Ushu wouldn't have to worry about dampness or cold drafts making her ill. He slid down the side, easily landing on his feet with unconscious grace. Ushu-baba was standing in her doorway, a wide pleased smile on her weathered old lips.

"Naota-sama," she said, coming up to him with a small bit of sweetened rice carefully wrapped in paper. "You have an old woman's gratitude for all your hard work."

"Aw," he said sheepishly, taking the gift. "You didn't have to give me anything. Your roof needed fixing, I'm glad to be useful."

"And modest," she answered, her eyes twinkling at him. "You're so exquisitely polite, Naota-sama."

"I thought I told you to just call me by my given name," he smiled. "I'm nobody important."

"Aren't you?" The old lady was known for her sharp wit. "Even if old Honshu says you're his distant cousin from the south, you can't fool this old woman. Your manners say you were raised in a gracious household and you have the face and bearing of a prince from the courts."

He could well blush, thinking of what human courts would think of a half-breed youkai brat being called a prince. He just bowed and smiled, not saying anything else as he took his leave. Ushu handed him his yukata and a saucy wink for good measure. "Royal or no, you're far too handsome for these isolated lands, dear boy."

Naota found himself liking the humans of the village, in spite of his misgivings when he'd first arrived here. He was careful to keep to the cover story, that he was a distant cousin of the village headman, Honshu. Most of the villagers accepted the story out of politeness to the headman and respected Naota's lack of forthcoming about his background.

Obviously there was a secret there, but the pleasant young man didn't act like any spoiled noble who'd been tossed out of his household for some trespass. Instead he was kind and friendly to everyone from the smallest child to the crankiest elder, often offering his assistance in minor chores without even being asked. It was a novel experience for him, to be so easily accepted and treated as one of the community.

Honshu had smiled at him when he'd first arrived, obviously very pleased that his village had been the one selected by the great Daimyo as a temporary home for his nephew. "I am very happy to have you among us, Naota-sama," the old man had said, greeting Naota as he'd approached the village for the first time.

Naota hid his reservations, thinking that maybe Inutaisho hadn't made it so much a request as an order. When he'd apologized for inconveniencing the headman with his presence, the old human had just laughed.

"It's an honor for me," he confessed. "Your uncle is a great man and has been very kind to our village over the years. I am pleased to have you live in my own home."

For the life of him, he didn't understand why. He would have thought this human would have been appalled at the idea to having youkai blood sleeping under his roof. Naota went to the village well to fetch a bit of water, intending to clean himself as best he could before having dinner with Honshu. Just because he was now working like a field laborer didn't mean he had to smell like one.

Not to mention that Honshu's daughter Yumiko would probably order him back outside for a bath if he tracked any dirt into her clean home.

A tug on the back of his braid made him turn around, seeing Yumiko standing there with a wide smile. "I was wondering if Ushu was going to let you go or if she'd find more chores for you to do," the girl said cheerily.

"No, it was just the roof today," he grinned back at her. Yumiko gave him an arch look, pushing a basket into his hands. "Good, then you don't mind helping me gather vegetables for dinner tonight."

"Mind?" he laughed. "With your cooking, I'd consider myself proud to help in any way I can."

She poked him in the ribs, liking his shy flush and the way he ducked away from her smile. "Flatterer. Ever since you joined our household I have twice as much cooking to do, I've never seen such a healthy appetite."

Naota smiled as he followed the girl into her garden. He liked the simple village fare, little meat but a nice variety of seasonal roots and vegetables. Yumiko was a talented cook; he could easily see her creations in high demand at the fortress. That is, if any of the demon nobles who lived there would ever touch food handled by human hands.

Definitely their loss, he decided. If Yumiko could make such delicious fare out of simple village foods, he had no doubt that she'd do wonders if she were let loose in the Daimyo's exotic kitchens.

They worked in silence for few minutes, Naota happily pulling the roots and leafy greens he was directed to. He'd have to wash his hands again, but he didn't mind. Yumiko often told him about the different varieties of herbs she used in her cooking as well as the ones that were used for medicine.

Some were good for fever, she explained, and some good for digestion ailments. Never having experienced either, he had to take her word for it. And it was interesting; these were things he wouldn't have learned at the fortress. Youkai healers used different concoctions in their arts, but many of the herbal remedies demons used for their various aches and pains were toxic to humans.

Some weren't too healthy for him either, being part human. But the fortress' infirmary would have never made a mistake with the Daimyo's nephew. Considering he had been a regular visitor to the healers as a boy, he rather thought they were probably experts in treating human wounds as well.

"So, Naota," a big voice boomed over them. "She's already got you doing women's chores."

Yumiko looked up at the tall young man. "Oh Michu," she said lazily. "You work in the fields all day long, how is that not women's work and tending my garden is?"

Michu laughed and leaned on the farm tools he was carrying. "The fields not only feed the entire village, they bring us extra produce that we can barter with other villages for the things we need. It's hard work, not sitting in the dirt and playing with little herbs and leaves."

Naota grinned, enjoying their banter. It reminded him of Jano and Namichi, the way they'd argue over everything, sometimes just for the hell of it. He missed them both dearly. Hell, he even missed Sesshomaru.

As comfortable as he'd become here in the human village, it just didn't feel like home to him. Home was still wherever his cousin and uncle were, both strong willed youkai and usually at odds over everything. Compared to the fortress, the village was a peaceful haven of cooperation and contentment.

Yumiko stood up, her basket piled high with fresh greens thanks to Naota's quick help. "I see," she smirked, giving Naota a wink. "I'll leave you men to your important duties, this mere woman has to get dinner ready to feed your manly appetites. Michu, will you be coming to eat with us tonight?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm taking a few of the men down to the river to check the fish traps. Something has been getting to the fish before we can catch them, either that or they've finally outsmarted us."

"Is that hard to do?" she asked in a taunting tone.

Michu waved his hand. "Off with you, woman. I'm of a mind to complain to your father for your sharp tongue. You'll never catch a husband unless you start acting more like a proper maiden."

She snorted and walked away. Actually, Naota thought, Yumiko shouldn't have any problems finding a husband. She was lovely, he knew full-blooded youkai women that would kill for her creamy complexion and glossy dark hair. Besides, her father was probably going to see to it that she'd marry Michu by the end of the year.

It was one of those things that was assumed but not spoken of. Honshu was old and Yumiko was his only daughter. He needed a strong young man to take over for him and Michu was just right for the job. Already when Honshu was asked a question regarding the running of the village, often as not he would say "Ask Michu" rather than answer on his own.

It was a good match, good for the village, and he suspected that much of Michu's banter was to cover up that he was already deeply in love with the headman's daughter.

Yumiko, on the other hand, was pretty much oblivious. She liked Michu very much, but she liked the independence of being unmarried still. She said she counted fifteen summers, and Naota thought that seemed young for marriage, although he was well aware than many human females wed at even younger ages.

Honshu told him that his wife had conceived very late in life with their only daughter and while she was his pride and joy, he knew he wouldn't live forever. He would have to make sure Yumiko found a good husband to give her children and provide for them.

Very different from youkai ways, the young hanyou mused as he walked back to the headman's home. Noble clan alliances aside, most ordinary youkai mated who they pleased and only stayed in committed relationships when there were children involved.

It was very different indeed, Naota knew that a love life as rambunctious as Jano's would be met with disapproval in human customs, and the girls who enjoyed his attentions would be the object of scandal without the benefit of marital bonds. He wondered about that, these humans seemed to find their family alliances every bit as important as a clanlord's political maneuvers.

Naota shook his head, he was here, according to his uncle, so that he could understand his human heritage and observe their customs. Inutaisho thought he needed balance; living among humans would give him the insight he needed to understand his own mixed blood.

oOo

"He did what?" Sesshomaru stared blankly at Ari as his father's bodyguard made the report. Ari sighed and folded his arms, not wanting to have to repeat the story again.

"He said he'd be back as soon as possible."

Sesshomaru was deeply annoyed. His father's unexpected absence meant that everything would be coming to him instead. And while he prided himself on being able to manage the day-to-day affairs of his father's territory with ease, he still found it troublesome that Inutaisho would abandon important business just to take a human to safety.

"He's cracked in the head," the young lord muttered, half forgetting that Ari was still with him.

The bodyguard chose his words carefully. "That might be true, but I'm of the opinion he'll at least return in a better mood."

He had to agree with that assessment, hoping it was correct. His father's mood as of late had been foul, partially because of the whole Barou business, but also because the court had been very restless lately. Sesshomaru liked to think of himself as above the usual rumors and gossip that floated in the air like the chill in the stones themselves.

Still, he'd learned to at least keep an ear on the juicier rumors, you could never know when what seemed to be an idle piece of information might become useful later.

"I suppose that means I need to take up the issues with the staff myself," he said at last, shaking off his irritation. Things had to be done, things that had been left specifically for today's meetings. As much as he detested the necessity of politics, he had to admit that soothing a few ruffled feathers was far preferable to mending trampled alliances later.

Now was no time for Inutaisho to go kiting off after a human, not that he'd ever shown the least bit of interest before in them. On the other hand, a diversion might just be what his irascible father had needed.

"Very well," he said at last. His eyes fell on his cousin, who was sitting nearby and picking at his claws with a sharp dagger. "Jano, go do something useful," he said, a grin starting to emerge in his voice. "I want you to get the head of staff and the captain of the guard in here. If I'm going to be dealing with the court today, I'd at least like to be well briefed on their current complaints."

"Got it, Sessh," Jano said, heading for the door. Sesshomaru didn't miss the faint frown Ari gave his friend. He knew Jano's father didn't think that his son took his new duties seriously enough, being far too casual on official business.

Sesshomaru was amused by the dark look Ari wore, but he didn't regret his decision regarding Jano's position. He trusted his friend, plain and simple, and it was up to Jano to grow into his duties as much as Sesshomaru himself. To distract the bodyguard, Sessh quietly asked if there was any new information to report from Barou's territory.

"It's still a mess, my lord," Ari said seriously. "I don't envy him in trying to live with what happened."

"He'll live just the same," Izitaki put in. The brothers met each other's eyes. "I think there very well might have been an uprising if the Daimyo hadn't accompanied him."

"Really?" Sesshomaru sounded disinterested but his father's men had learned that meant that he was paying attention.

Ari sighed. "I did not envy you and Namichi your duties, Taki. Those people were terrified."

"You blame them?" Izitaki answered. "I doubt if young Barou will ever be popular with his people after this. Now that his strange abilities are common knowledge, he'll have a lot to deal with regarding them. I wouldn't say that assassination is going to be far off."

"My father thought of that," Sesshomaru answered. "That's why he went, not only to assure the people that Barou was still in his favor, but to make sure everyone knew it wouldn't be tolerated if they turn on him."

"Seriously," Izitaki muttered. "I'm not without sympathy. Barou seems pleasant enough, but there's something unnerving about him. Makes the hair on your head stand up when he enters the room."

"The Daimyo says that will diminish after time, as he gets a better control over himself."

Ironically, the young lord thought, Barou wasn't the only one who needed to display a sense of self control, his father needed some if he'd really gone so far as to escort a human back to her village. That was just out of character in his son's opinion. He could perfectly well understand why his father had intervened in the matter the bandits. Garbage like that didn't deserve to continue their pathetic existence.

His nose wrinkled slightly, Ari and Izitaki both smelled faintly of old human blood. "I gather the human was pretty," he ventured.

Ari shrugged again, glancing over at his brother. "Average for their kind," he said lightly. "Very young too."

Izitaki chuckled, regaining his sense of humor. "You didn't even look that close, she was really quite beautiful. I noticed it myself when you picked her up. A face that would shame the flowers themselves."

Sesshomaru and Ari exchanged amused looks. "It's not hard to tell where Jano gets his eye for the ladies, my lord."

oOo

The large white dog stared up at the tall gates around the human village and sighed. He was really beginning to question his own motivations by now. The girl still hung limply over his back, her breathing deep and even. He felt a little guilty about that, having given her young mind a quick nudge with his own to make sure that she slept quietly.

He didn't even want to think about her reaction to waking up slung over the back of a dog that was running at an unnaturally quick pace across the open countryside. Definitely would have given her a scare and he rather thought she'd had enough for one day.

The gate was closed and no wonder, the sky was very nearly dark. At least they had some rudimentary ideas about security, bandits like those who had attacked the cart wouldn't hesitate to slip inside a village and take what they wanted.

Inutaisho smiled, his expression showing as a slight snarl on his muzzle. He'd done humanity a favor this day in disposing of such worthless specimens. He made a mental note to talk to the guard captains about providing more information regarding marauding humans bands like that. If they were foolish enough to stray into his territory, he had every right to make sure they strayed no more.

With all the unrest and fighting that took place in the human territories, it wasn't surprising that more and more bands of brigands were appearing. Deserters from human armies, angry refugees that had been forced out of their homes. If humans were peaceful, he had no problem tolerating them within his borders.

The villages under his protection were properly respectful of his people and tithed to pay for the protection. Not very much, there were very few finished goods that youkai were interested in made by human hands. But raw materials like grains and produce, treated wood and light metals, those weren't a problem. Inuyoukai by nature made lousy farmers and if he didn't want to have to raid other territories for what was needed, it was better to establish a good barter system.

No village tithed more than it could afford and he insisted on paying the humans for other things. A crate of expensive wine here, a bit of youkai crafted jewelry, and most village headmen felt lucky to have a 'relationship' with the inuyoukai of the West. Let other demons raid and terrorize, they were lowly monsters and he wouldn't tolerate such behavior.

Now he wondered about it, looking up at the tall gate and wondering if he should just leave her here. He couldn't be sure the fools would look outside their door before morning and the girl might wake in the night, cold and terrified. No, he'd committed himself to this course of action and honor demanded he complete it and not skulk away like a stray.

Perhaps he should bark for attention? Now that just seemed undignified and although Inutaisho was easygoing in private, he did not forget, even in his dog form, who he really was. Luckily, he could see the latch to the door, a simple affair of a weighted pull and wooden catch. He moved closer and delicately took the rope in his mouth and backed up to pull the weight effectively. As he'd predicted, the latch swung up and the door swung open.

Fools, he thought, sneering a little to himself. What was the use of a wall and a gate if you kept them unlocked and unguarded. He'd have his captains flogged if they were ever so lax about security.

The dog entered, looking around him with curiosity. He'd been to plenty of human villages over the years, but never in a disguised form. And they always knew when he was coming; he made sure to send word. Humans were just too jumpy around youkai to trust that they'd mind their manners when he dropped in. He couldn't really blame the creatures, youkai were dangerous, some cruel, and it was better to be cautious than to be dead.

His people wore livery that said there were part of his guard and attached to his household and pity those who dared to try and copy it to commit some heinous act in his name. He'd personally hunt them down and roast their guts over a fire for that and all of his clanlords knew it.

This wasn't much like a normal village, he decided. It was too clean and he didn't see any livestock wandering about. No, it seemed this place belonged to a local human lord, a residence more than a village. A complex of low, elegant buildings in the human style, neatly combed paths and aesthetic gardens. Interesting.

He hoped he had the right place and firmly told himself that even if he didn't, this was where she was going to left and let the humans sort out the details. He didn't have time to poke his nose around in human affairs, he had a territory to administer, he had cranky allies and clanlords to intimidate and a peevish demon of a son that was stuck in his place.

Not that he didn't have every confidence in Sesshomaru, the younger demon had already learned that a long cold stare did as much to quiet pensive complaints as a full blown temper tantrum. Sessh was damn good at it too, having inherited the ability to freeze a room solid with his own silence. Inutaisho was more expressive in his opinions and when it had been a particularly annoying day, he wasn't above throwing a few things to get the ball rolling.

His councilors were good at their jobs, valuable for their insights and quick to duck.

He walked to the center of the small complex, looking around him with interest and wondering just what did a dog have to do around here to get attention. Not only would his approach have been noticed and watched at the fortress, he would have been challenged at the gate, asked his business and placed under guard until his intentions were clear.

But that was his fortress, where no one would have assumed that a dog was just a dog. Here he was, twice the size of a normal animal, an unconscious woman slung across his back like a parcel and still he waited? Ridiculous. The white dog gave a huff of disgust, his long plumy tail swishing over the girl's bare ankles and tickling her feet. She stirred slightly and he listened, wondering if she was about to wake.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. Inutaisho turned to see a few men running his way. About damn time.

"Is that a dog?"

"By the gods, it's huge!"

"We should kill it and send its pelt to the emperor as a gift," another voice put in excitedly.

My what, he thought, half amused and half horrified. Barbarians, as if mere humans could kill the lord of the West, let alone skin him for his pelt! He was frankly insulted and thought seriously about transforming right in front of them and giving these ignorant humans the scare of their lifetimes.

As more humans started to pour out of the buildings, the demon lord became a bit uneasier. He didn't want to have to injure anyone getting out of here, but his instincts were overtaking him as the humans surrounded him, some waving spears in his direction. He couldn't help it; he braced his legs, lowered his muzzle and growled.

"It looks mean," a woman's voice said fearfully.

"What's that on its back?" a man questioned. "Is that a girl?"

Yes, it's a goddamn girl, he thought, starting to get angry at their tone. Time to put an end to this. Slowly, he lowered his haunches and let the girl slide off his back. She flopped ungracefully on the ground, rolling over on her back, her chin tilted up at the sky.

"Oh no! It's lady Izayoi," a voice cried. "It killed her!"

Stupid, useless, foolish wretches, he snarled, showing his very long and sharp teeth. Look at her, don't you have eyes? She's far from dead, you worthless morons! He was getting more pissed the longer he stood there and Inutaisho knew it was time to go.

"Kill it! That dog attacked the lord's daughter!"

"Call the archers, it looks dangerous! Where is the lord, someone needs to wake him."

Preparing to be attacked, the dog braced his forelegs, snarling in anger at the humans who dared to threaten him. They were in for a nasty surprise, human arrows couldn't pierce his body, human spears would bounce off his shoulders. He wouldn't have to hurt anyone, he hoped, but more and more it felt like he wanted to and that was a bad thing for the humans and an unpleasant thought for a demon lord who held himself above such acts.

"Stop it, you fools!" A tallish young man came running into the middle of the crowd, glaring around him. "Can't you see that this dog brought my sister home? I'd hardly think it attacked her. Put away those spears, can't you see you're scaring the animal?"

I'm not scared, he thought with injured dignity. The dog sat, his feathery tail wrapping around his feet as his striking golden eyes regarded the human. The young man knelt at the girl's side, tenderly taking her head in his lap.

"Izayoi?" he asked softly. "Are you okay, can you hear me?"

The girl opened her eyes, reaching up to touch her brother's face. "Ryunei? Where...where am I?"

"Home, little sister. What happened? You were due back hours ago and your guards never reported back."

"We were attacked," the girl murmured, sitting up with her brother's assistance. He stood and helped her to her feet, steadying the girl as she wobbled. Izayoi's face was pale, old fear still standing in her eyes. "We were attacked by bandits, they killed old Edo and the guards. I thought I was going to die too, but..."

Her voice faded away as she caught sight of Inutaisho, calmly sitting still and waiting to be forgotten. "This dog saved me," she breathed.

Inutaisho suddenly found a human girl wrapped around him and gave a yelp of surprise as she tried to hug him. She had a strong grip for a human, he thought, trying to squirm away and failing. "Thank you," she whispered and Inutaisho felt his muscles relax, soothed by the girl's sincerity. His tail automatically wagged, slapping against the ground firmly and he dipped his muzzle to give her a friendly lick.

You're welcome, human girl.

oOo

"I demand you return my daughter!"

Annoyed, I stared back at the old lord, my eyes glittering like golden ice. "What makes you think I know where she is?" I snarled, my fists clenching.

Lord Sakusei drew himself up, all pompous dignity and pride. He clutched a piece of tattered parchment in his fist, shaking it at me as if he thought I'd cower before the threat. Yeah right, who the hell did he think he was dealing with? The angry clanlord threw the paper on the floor and pointed at it with one gnarled claw.

"Boy," he growled. "You think I don't know you wrote that ransom demand?"

"I wasn't aware you could read, why would I send you a letter?" I hissed, getting into the spirit of things. Oh sure, Anuki's father liked to bluster on like the old bag of wind he was, but I wasn't used to empty threats, I cut my teeth on the real thing.

Sakusei's face grew redder, if that was possible, hating being insulted by a boy half his size. I couldn't blame him really, I was already nothing less than a foul-mouthed whelp and I loved nothing more than a confrontation. Anuki's father wasn't worth my time, not really, but I'd already learned to enjoy humiliating people who weren't as smart as me.

"Maybe you had one of your servants read it aloud?" I suggested, leaning back to rest my shoulders against the wall. I'd let him back me this far, it was for show more than anything else. There were others in the room, but my display was all for the cold hearted monster sitting nearby. My teeth bared in a primal snarl. "Why is it every time your daughter runs away, you think I had something to do with it?"

"This is the only place she ever runs to, because of you and that bastard half -breed piece of filth!"

I couldn't see for a minute. It was fine to attack me, I lived for it, but you did not insult Inoki when I was in the room. Anyone who made that mistake got to wear the marks of my claws for a while. I didn't care that there was an audience of interested nobles, I didn't care that my own father was watching or what he'd think. He was keeping silent for the moment, letting me deal with Sakusei's anger and accusations.

Of course I'd sent the damn ransom letter, who the hell else would have had the nerve to insult the old bastard like that? If Anuki hadn't run straight to Inoki and me every time her father made her cry, I might not have been so pissed off at him.

The older youkai leaned over me, realizing he'd made a verbal hit in talking about my brother. "I don't want my daughter consorting with half human scum, I demand you return her to me at once!"

This time, I didn't hesitate. I darted away, bringing my foot up in a graceful kick he couldn't dodge. The breath went out of his fat belly in a squeak, both hands coming around to protect his midsection. I was faster than him, much faster and my claws were sharp in spite of my youth.

"Had enough, old man? Not much of a challenge in a decrepit old son of a bitch like you."

The old lord's face contorted with anger. "You dare strike me, lord of the Sutakasi clan? You insolent little bastard, I declare blood feud for this insult!"

"Sakusei." My father's voice dropped sullenly into the room, immediately darkening the very air with his malevolent presence. "That's enough."

I didn't move, my eyes still boring into Anuki's father. Sakusei, on the other hand, paled rather dramatically. He suddenly realized what he'd just said. By challenging another youkai to blood feud, you were inviting their entire clan into the dispute.

Including vicious, unprincipled warlord fathers.

My father propped his head on his fist and looked bored with the whole display. "I don't think you intend to make me your enemy by threatening my eldest son, Sakusei."

"I don't need you to defend me, father," I hissed, my eyes snapping. He smirked at me, knowing that I'd despise any attempt to do so.

"You have no say in the matter, boy," he said in that cold cruel voice that gave me nightmares. "I'll do as I wish. Do you wish to dispute me here?"

I clamped my mouth shut, tasting blood on my tongue. My father slowly rose from his seat, moving with the deadly grace of a master predator. Sakusei meant nothing to him, I was well aware of the fact. The Sutakasi clan held no territory anymore, only a small estate by the lake. They had an impeccable bloodline and were held with enormous respect by members of the court.

That could change in an instant with my father's whim. I had no wish to see them slaughtered because of my temper and forced my body to rock stillness as my father approached.

Sakusei dropped his eyes, not wanting to challenge my father in the least. I refused to let myself shiver as my father placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now, Inutaisho," he murmured, threatening me with his very nearness. "Return the girl-child to her father."

I flushed, not wanting to give in to the miserable bastard, but I knew better than to push my father in front of others. I might get away with a beating for my sharp tongue if it was in private. Publicly push him and he'd find some new and inventive way to make me pay. My father's hand slid from my shoulder to my neck and slowly tightened, his claws digging into my skin and causing tiny pinpricks of blood. I could smell it, the scent of my blood made me want to capitulate, but I was too stubborn.

Go ahead and break my neck, you son of a bitch, I thought.

"Is the girl someone special to you, my son?" my father whispered. "Is she more than a friend? Does lord Sakusei have reason to be concerned?"

Sakusei's face went even paler, if that was possible. I was starting to tremble with burning fury when my father's claw pressed into my throat and drew a thin line of crimson just under my jaw. I didn't move, I barely breathed. I saw confusion and nausea flicker in Sakusei's face.

Yes, my father's obsession with me was common knowledge by now, as well as the way he liked to terrorize both Inoki and me. Not like that, I know what you're thinking. He'd never tried it again, not after that one night. Still there was nothing normal about our relationship, if you could call it that. Instead, it was my father's will to mold me, make me desire the power he held. He wanted to make me like him, drive out any feelings of pity or compassion that I might feel.

Make me into a heartless beast, living only for the pain and absolute domination of others. Sakusei was a mean spirited old windbag, close-minded and bitter about his own waning power, but even he was no monster to his own child.

"No," I muttered, not struggling against his grip. I knew he'd enjoyed watching me taunt old Sakusei, knowing that I was learning from him how to control, how to hurt with words as well as actions. It made me sick, how much I was becoming like him and I clenched my teeth in disgust.

I heard a stumbling step behind me and knew that Anuki had come out of hiding. She and Inoki had concealed themselves behind one of the heavy tapestries. She went swiftly to bow in front of her father. "Please forgive me," she said, her light voice breaking the tension in the air. "I should not have run away, father. Inutaisho was just playing a prank, I never meant to cause any trouble."

She did it for me, I understood that and so did her father. He nodded to the girl. "Go home, Anuki. I'll speak to you later."

My father's hand slowly released me and I couldn't help myself but to shove away from him. "See, lord Sakusei," my father murmured, his eyes lighting with dark humor. "You have to know how to talk to children."

I held my silence with difficulty, slowly withdrawing from the room while my father and Sakusei continued talking. Good enough, they'd forgotten all about us and that's how I wanted to keep it.

Outside the audience hall, I wasn't surprised to find Inoki waiting for me, Anuki at his side. I glared at them both and tried to put all the venom I could in my voice. "Haven't I told you both not to get involved?"

"Inu, he was hurting you," Anuki said, her voice soft. I looked at her and just shook my head. She was about the only friend either Inoki or I was allowed to have. Her bloodline was well respected and even my father understood the necessity of putting on a veneer of civility. I could see the concern in her expression and my anger softened. I felt the scratch; at least it was just a scratch.

"Anuki, it's nothing. You shouldn't have come in there, it was dangerous. He's just as likely to turn on you and Inoki as anyone."

My brother sighed, leaning against the wall. "Damn it, Inu. It wasn't worth it, you should have just given in."

I laughed at that. "Can't do it, little brother. Not for him. The day I show him weakness he'll probably kill the both of us just for the hell of it."

"He wouldn't really do that, would he?" Anuki asked, looking from me to my hanyou brother. "I mean, he's still your father. He wouldn't kill you."

He'd do that and worse, I thought, rubbing my neck thoughtfully. I reached over and put my hands on her shoulders. "Anuki, listen. If you ever see him hurting me, doing anything like that again, you just leave. You run. Are you clear on that? If you aren't, then don't come to fortress anymore."

Anuki's eyes flashed. "You don't tell me what to do, Inutaisho! I'll go wherever I want."

Inoki reached over and gently took her away from me. "He's right, Anuki. Don't get involved, my brother can take care of himself."

I can take care of you both too, I thought grimly. Just watch me do it. A delicious idea was forming in my mind, I hadn't forgotten Sakusei's insults just yet, and I wasn't going to let it drop either. My brother saw the look on my face and groaned.

"You idiot, what are you thinking now? I know that look."

I grinned and reached out to grab him, put him in a headlock so he couldn't squirm away. Anuki knew her cue and attacked Inoki, tickling him mercilessly as I held him in place. "Stop it!" Inoki shrieked. He struggled, but he knew already that I would always be stronger and finally the three of us collapsed on the floor, laughing so hard that we couldn't even stand up.

I rolled over and propped my back against the wall, Anuki snuggling into my side. I reached up to play with her hair. "What do you think your father is going to do when he gets my next letter?"

Inoki sat up, still wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "You gonna send him a bill for taking care of her or something? He'll go through the roof, Inu!"

"I'm going to do just that, brother. I have to teach him respect, you know." It was instinct, I guessed. Instinct and a warped sense of humor. I knew one day I'd be the one in charge and there was no way I'd let even old Sakusei remember a day when he'd gotten the better of me. I felt Anuki start to shake with silent giggles and grinned down at her. I think even then she just ran away to make him angry and to be with me.

And I was starting to look forward to it and I winced, thinking of the danger I made for her and my brother, just by being his son.


	6. Six

Daimyo's Lover 06

The beautiful white dog yawned mightily then rested his chin on his paws. He was magnificently bored. Izayoi giggled at the sight and offered him another tidbit from her bowl. "Come on," she coaxed, her eyes twinkling. "Just one more little bite?"

Inutaisho sighed and wondered if all human girls were so persistent. He really needed to leave, but had resigned himself to waiting until after she fell asleep. Far from being frightened, Izayoi had regaled her household with the story of her dramatic rescue and escape from the bandits. He could tell the young woman was genuinely sad for the loss of her traveling companions, but she would not stop telling her family and retainers over and over about his attack on their murderers.

He winced a bit as the girl went into graphic details. This was getting to be embarrassing.

"The dog came out of nowhere, Ryunei," she said, turning to her older brother as if she hadn't just repeated the same thing five times over. Luckily, Ryunei was so relieved that his little sister had been spared a horrific fate he was willing to listen and nod for her benefit.

"I told Father that four guards weren't enough," the young man said. "I heard there'd been raiding down that old road and I pleaded with him to send for extra men, but he didn't listen."

Inutaisho had heard it all before and was heartily bored with it. The lord's son seemed to be a very quiet young man, soft spoken and reserved. Ryunei smiled and touched his sister's hand. "I should have gone with you, Izayoi. I asked Father for his leave but he wouldn't allow it."

The girl sighed and pushed her half-eaten dinner towards Inutaisho. He sniffed the air, hoping she'd left him a bit more of the succulent stew. For human food, it was very tasty. There were highborn demons in his court that would be rolling over in sheer horror if they knew what their lord and general were doing.

The Daimyo of the West sitting with humans to eat? The scandal, the shame! Eating foods prepared in an unsanitary human kitchen, taking bites of meat from the fingers of a human girl? Inu grinned and licked the bowl clean, rather enjoying this respite from being powerful and terrible. It wasn't such a bad thing to be just a dog.

An old woman came into the room, bringing a tray of sweets. She knelt carefully, obviously in some discomfort from her old bones. Inutaisho watched her closely.

Demons didn't age like humans, not at all. He could count on keeping his youthful appearance and vigor for many years. And he was daiyoukai, it could very well take centuries for him to feel the passage of time or show signs of it. Even then it would show as just a slight slowing, a winding down more than true aging as his youki waned.

Not all demons could expect such an unnatural lifespan, but that was why daiyoukai was rare. It was just as well, with their long life spans and violent natures; youkai would have wiped humans from the earth if they were able to propagate as quickly.

That was part of the reason he was careful to keep an eye on his patrols when they went anywhere near humans. It was an easy thing to charm a mortal, far too easy for a good-looking inuyoukai warrior who knew the right things to say. He did not approve of his men preying on humans for sex or anything else.

Inutaisho remembered all too well the contempt and cruelty his brother had suffered for his human blood. Of course, humans weren't much better about it. He couldn't blame them really when a half demon child would be viewed as a source of shame for the girl's family.

Their customs differed too much, he decided, resting his chin on his paws again.

The elderly nurse was now combing the young girl's hair, smiling as she did so. "Tell me again of your rescue, my lady." Izayoi beamed at her and Ryunei groaned. She ignored her brother and launched into another bloody rendition of the event, eagerly describing the way he'd torn someone's throat out.

And she looks like such a sweet girl, he thought sarcastically. He honestly hadn't realized she was conscious enough to have seen what had happened. In hindsight, it would have served him to be more circumspect and maybe just run them off instead. It puzzled him that she seemed to have no recollection of Ari's or Izitaki's presence. You would have thought a rescue by inuyoukai soldiers would have been far more interesting than just a vicious dog.

On the other hand, she'd been terrified for her life and more, having seen her people slain before her eyes. Maybe it was just her way of dealing with the brutality of what she'd witnessed. He honestly didn't know enough about human psyche to guess and wondered when exactly he'd be able to make his own escape.

"I think that's enough for one night, daughter."

Inutaisho glanced over his furry shoulder at the human who had entered the room. Tall and stern, Izayoi and Ryunei's father stood in the doorway. Ryunei immediately stood, bowing respectfully to his father.

"My lord," the boy said politely. "Sister was just finishing telling me about her rescue."

He watched as the man came over to his daughter and affectionately touched the girl's shoulder. "And very lucky we are to have her still with us, it must have been the gods themselves who sent her rescuer."

If he'd had a bare face they would have seen him blush. Gods indeed, he wondered if the human would say the same should he find out it was a demon sitting in his home. Probably have the priests come and bless the floor or something, he thought smugly. Inutaisho lay quietly in front of the man, regarding him soberly with remote golden eyes.

Izayoi smiled brightly, also standing to bow with respect to her father. "My lord father," she said, her eyes twinkling. "This wonderful dog saved my life, I ask your permission to keep him."

Keep me? Inutaisho was aghast at the very idea. She thinks to keep me as her pet? He didn't know why he was surprised by the girl's request; humans seemed to think all creatures belonged to them. They tore up the landscape and hunted the wild beasts of the forest without any regard to the seasons, treating the earth itself as something to be used and discarded. The idea that she thought she was going to own him offended Inutaisho deeply and he let out an annoyed huff.

Ryunei noticed, smiling as he came over to kneel next to the dog. "I don't know that you can keep a dog such as this, sister," he said in his mild, soft voice. "An animal like this should belong only to itself, answer to no human voice."

Well said, young human, the demon lord thought in approval.

She pouted, folding her arms over her chest. "But I want to keep him!"

Her brother shook his head. "Sister, you do not have to the right to claim him like that. We should be grateful to this dog for saving your life, but would you really keep him against his will?"

As if she could, Inutaisho thought with a grin.

"Ryunei," the girl's father said disapprovingly. "Your sister wishes to keep this dog and has my permission to do so. Enough nonsense about the dog belonging to himself. An animal does not have a will of its own to consider and will be happy to be well taken care of by my huntsmen." He looked reflectively at the huge animal that regarded him so impassively with strange golden eyes.

"However, I can't take a chance of him crossing with the hunting dogs I've spent many years breeding. Ryunei, you may take him to the kennel and instruct the hunt master to have him gelded first thing in the morning."

Inutaisho let out a startled yip and sat straight up. Over my dead body, he growled low in his throat, his eyes shimmering with sudden anger. It was definitely time for him to leave these savages, he was beginning to regret the moment of mercy he'd experienced when he'd decided to save the child from the hands of bandits.

"No!" Izayoi burst out, flinging herself next to her brother and wrapping both arms around Inu's neck. "Father, I want him to stay here with me, I don't want him to stay in the kennels. He's mine."

"Izayoi," her father said disapprovingly. "It is not proper for a young lady to share her rooms with a beast."

"He protected me," the girl said, standing and facing her father fearlessly. Spirited little wench, Inutaisho thought, watching as the girl confronted her father. She was quite obviously used to having her own way and as willful as any young she-demon he'd ever met. Surprisingly, he found her defiance rather endearing.

Izayoi took a deep breath. The dog had saved her life; she didn't even want to think about what almost happened. She wasn't an idiot; she knew exactly what those bandits would have done to her. And the dog had stopped them; she wanted him treated like royalty.

Her father was right, it wasn't proper for a young lady of her station to keep a large wild dog in her own rooms. Maybe a pampered toy of a dog would have been excused, but not a huge canine that had devoured several well-armed bandits. It was time to be convincing, she knew her father well enough to understand how to make him change his heart.

"Please, father," she said again, going to him and looking contrite. "I'm sorry if I sounded disrespectful, but I'm still very frightened by the attack. It would make me feel safe to have this dog stay with me, at least for tonight. You didn't see those bandits, father. You didn't see them murder old Edo and your guards. I would be dead myself now if this wonderful animal hadn't been there to save me."

It would have taken a sterner man than himself to refuse such a request, Inutaisho thought wryly. It was amusing how quickly the girl had changed tactics. The father's face softened, heeding his daughter's pleas.

"Very well, daughter," he said at last, smiling at her fondly. "Tonight you may keep your pet in your rooms, but I will not have him causing problems in the household. He is your responsibility for now."

Izayoi breathed a sigh of relief when her father left and met her brother's amused smile. Dropping down next to him, she started to pet the dog's silky white ears. The beautiful animal stretched lazily until he placed his massive head in her lap, sighing in contentment as she continued to massage his ears. Ryunei laughed as the long feathery tail started to swish in delicious abandon, sending silky white strands into the air to coat his sister's hands and face.

"See, " she said smiling. "He likes me."

"I guess he does," Ryunei said. "I wish I had your ability to make Father fold whenever I wanted, he's much stricter with me."

"You're his son and heir," his sister answered promptly. "He has to be strict with you, I'm just a silly girl, remember?"

Ryunei stroked the dog's back, there was certainly enough of it for both of them to pet. "Not just a silly girl, Iza-chan," he said soberly. "You're almost a woman now, ready to be married. While you were visiting our cousins, another messenger came from lord Kanisha."

The girl's hands stilled and Inutaisho opened one eye to look up at her. Her pretty face was drawn and serious, a darkness in her eyes that he'd not seen before. She swallowed hard. "And what did lord Kanisha say?"

The brother wound long white hair around his fingers, letting the silky strands slip around his hands as he continued to pet the dog. "He wants to marry you, Iza-chan. Ever since he saw you last summer, he's been hinting to Father about it. I fear Father doesn't have much choice. A powerful man like Kanisha won't take no for an answer."

"I don't want to marry Kanisha," she said, her hands tightening on the dog's fur. The animal let out a small whine of protest and she let go. "How can our father even consider giving me to him?"

Ryunei sighed and stood up. He reached down for his sister's arm and pulled her up. If she'd been younger, he would have hugged her to comfort her the way he had when they were children. Now he just squeezed her hand tightly in his.

"Kanisha has an army, over two-hundred strong men. We have less than fifty here to defend our estate. If he wanted to, he could just ride in here and take you. I suppose we should be grateful that he's decided to offer our father his 'protection' in exchange for your hand."

"It's not me he wants," the girl said savagely, breaking away from her brother's hold. "He wants a blood tie to the emperor, he wants to increase his status in the eyes of the Imperial court. Without that, he's just another powerful bandit that takes whatever he wants. And we're just caught in the middle. He wouldn't give a damn about us if our mother hadn't been a cousin of the imperial family."

Ryunei smiled crookedly. "Maybe. Maybe not, you've become a very beautiful woman, sister. He might want you for that alone. I'm as sick about this as you are, I had hoped you'd marry Takemaru."

She laughed. "That's because he's your best friend. Takemaru still thinks of me as a little girl with a runny nose, following you and him around for hours and begging you to teach me how to fight like a real soldier."

Her brother grinned. "You were a very annoying little brat, Iza-chan, but that's not how Takemaru sees you now. I already told him to stop sighing over you when he comes to visit. He's been doing that for at least a year, don't tell me you didn't know."

Izayoi looked unhappy. "I knew," she confessed. Inutaisho looked up at her, surprised by the sadness in her voice. "And Takemaru would have been a good husband, I would have been lucky to marry a kind man like that."

"Sister," Ryunei said quietly. "Takemaru's father isn't powerful enough to help us, he's already refused our father's request. So have all of our other family and allies. Father's worried himself sick in trying to keep this from happening."

A bitter smile crossed the girl's face. "So when is my wedding, brother? I should be preparing myself to go to my new husband."

He sighed and reached out to clumsily hug his sister's shoulders. Unhappy with the circumstances, neither of them had any choice. "Father has managed to put him off until spring, I think Kanisha would have it be sooner but he realizes that there's no way to force the issue unless he wants to bring his army through the mountains in winter."

"Half a year then," Izayoi murmured. Her eyes fell on her new dog, sitting so quietly and watchfully. There was an unusual intelligence in those golden eyes, she thought, smiling as she reached over to stroke the silky head. Slowly, the animal got to his feet and went to the girl, bumping her with his head in a doggish gesture of sympathy.

"I swear he understands what we're talking about," she said, her fingers lifting the regal face.

He understood all right and felt sorry for the girl and her brother. Pity at least, it really meant nothing to him if the girl was to be married to a man she didn't like. She was far from the first; such things were common among both humans and youkai. With a twinge he remembered Seshiko's fury at being forced into their alliance, her bitter anger at being made the property of a man not of her choosing.

This spoiled little human didn't know how bad things could really be; at least she would be protecting her family by entering into such a contract. He decided to wait until she fell asleep before leaving, if his presence really comforted her, what kind of a selfish dog would he be not to offer that much?

"My lady, your hair is filthy," the old nurse Masani said. "Let me wash it for you."

"If you insist," Izayoi sighed, getting up from the floor where she was still petting her new dog. Masani liked to fuss and she was too kind hearted to deny her nurse. Her hair was filthy too and it stank of old blood. She hadn't noticed before, but now in the quiet calm of her own rooms, the reek was appalling.

She'd been dozing in the cart, half asleep from the boredom of their journey. As it was she counted herself lucky that her father had allowed her to go visit their cousins. Their isolated location kept the estate from much of the conflicts that seemed to rage across the countryside.

She wasn't supposed to know about that, her father insisted that it was not a maiden's duty to be concerned with bandits or the politics of the region. He wanted her to proficient in music; articulate enough to please a wealthy lord when she married, artistic in her flower arranging and deft with her embroidery skills. She was all of this, a dutiful daughter as well, rarely challenging her father's will or contradicting him.

Kanisha wasn't reputed to be kind, or the sort of man who would see his wife as anything other than the mother of his heirs. Izayoi scowled, watching as Masani readied her bath. A pair of servants had brought the big wooden tub to sit in the middle of her room, near the warming fire and now brought heated water, carefully carried in thick earthenware jugs to pour for her bath.

Masani hummed tunelessly to herself, pouring in sweet scented oils for her mistress. Izayoi didn't particularly like the scented bath, but she was wise not to argue with Masani's choices. The nurse was growing quite daft in her old age, Izayoi thought fondly. Still, she'd cared for her lovingly since her birth had taken her own mother's life.

Izayoi wondered what it would have been like to know her mother, she was said to have been a kind and gentle woman. Ryunei spoke fondly of her still, remembering that she liked to play with her young son. Her brother was actually almost ten years older than herself; their mother had a difficult time with pregnancy and many miscarriages between her two children.

She wasn't supposed to know the details of that either, her father thinking such subjects improper for a well bred young maiden such as herself. She shuddered, thinking that ignorance might not be such a bad thing.

She'd seen Kanisha, he was not an ugly man, or too old. He'd come to meet her father once last summer, mainly to see if their small estate had anything of value that he might demand as a tribute. He'd seen only one thing he wanted. Herself.

Her father held no lands, kept no armies, but he was wealthy. Only he was no longer interested in politics or the affairs of other lords. He instead kept his solitude and now found himself cornered by a powerful warlord, one that didn't care so much for his wealth as his connections.

A wealthy lord bound to him by marriage, a wife who was related to the imperial line. Kanisha was ambitious, she didn't think for a moment he had become so intensely interested in her just because he found her pretty. Still, his eyes had rested on her so briefly, and she'd thought his gaze too familiar, too hot, too focused for her comfort. She'd retreated with her maid and thought no more of it.

What a fool she'd been.

"Your bath is ready, my lady," Masani said in her dry soft voice. Izayoi sighed and started to undress.

Inutaisho was dozing, his eyes closed and small snores issuing from his nose. He'd decided to rest a few minutes to pass the time more quickly. As soon as the girl fell asleep he was going to leave. A small garden with a high wall was just outside her room, that way he would be more assured of attracting no attention to himself.

The last thing he needed was an irate princess ordering her father's vassals to pursue him into the forest.

A soft splashing sound drew his attention and he sat up sleepily, his mouth splitting wide in a yawn. Lit only by the firelight, she was standing nude over the steaming water as her old nurse helped her into the tub. The nurse poured water over the girl's head as she slowly sank to her knees, the water catching the light and outlining every curve.

A large drop glistened teasingly at the tip of one dark nipple and Inu rumbled deep in his chest with appreciation. He padded quietly over to the tub to get a better look. A doggish grin broke over his furry face and he decided to stop thinking of her as a child. Her body said she was a woman after all.

A wet cloth suddenly slapped him in the face and he yelped in surprise.

"Masani!"

An offended sniff. "That dog was giving you a most indecent look, my lady!"

Izayoi's pure laugh rang out, delighted. "Masani, you are so silly. He's a dog, not a lecherous spy!"

He slunk away with his tail tucked firmly between his legs and laid down, facing away from the young woman and her surprisingly astute nurse. Lecherous dog, he thought, annoyed with himself for ogling her.

As if to punctuate his mental reprove, a sharp pain suddenly tweaked his backside, just above where his tail met his backbone. A second hard pinch and his ears shot back in a feral annoyance. Something was biting him, he realized with supreme irritation. The sensation made his skin shiver on his bones and Inutaisho sat up with a soft growl and bit hard at his rear. Damn fleas!

He must have caught them off the humans; there was no other explanation. It was a grave insult for a dog demon to carry a parasite like that. Angrily, he gnawed himself, quite absorbed in the sensation of itch and scratch. He could feel the flea moving away from his searching teeth. Of all the indignities he'd suffered this day, this was the most insufferable!

He was so involved in taking care of this personal insult that he never heard the soft footfalls behind him. He didn't hear the girl get out of her bath; he didn't hear the old nurse's whispers. So he was completely caught off his guard when two sets of feminine hands, one old and one young, latched onto his shoulders. He stopped biting at himself and stared up into Izayoi's smiling face.

"I've had my bath," the girl said with a smile. "Looks like you need one of your own."

Bath?

He was half dragged, half bullied across the room and unceremoniously shoved into the waiting water. He could have probably resisted better, but he'd hate to use physical force against a human girl and her elderly nursemaid. There was no hope for it, no option for escape left to him.

The dog sighed heavily, sitting still and letting the females scrub him and trying to keep a positive outlook on his circumstances. The strong scent of jasmine filled his nose and Inutaisho sneezed, water dripping down his muzzle. His dignity was about as tattered as he could imagine it and he prayed silently that Izitaki never caught wind of this.

How the great Inutaisho, feared and terrible youkai lord, infamous Daimyo of the Western territories, commander of the demon army and wielder of the famed Tessaiga, had received a scented bath at the hands of human women.

oOo

I was breathing hard; I couldn't get my emotions under control. I wouldn't let myself cry, but right now I sure felt like it. I'd managed to escape the fortress, I think he let me go, laughing no doubt. That bastard, I thought clenching my teeth as I ran. Why was he such a monster, why was he so twisted?

Why did it seem like every day I became more like him?

The thought made me sick as I ran, heedless of the dark moonless sky overhead. I didn't need light to know where I was going; he didn't bother to send anyone after me. He knew that running away was my way of dealing with what he'd made me do, just as he knew I'd be back for more abuse.

Inoki wasn't allowed to leave the fortress when I ran off like this. My little brother would be under guard, it was my father's way of making sure that I remembered who was in charge. If I chose to stay away, after a while, Inoki would start to pay. Maybe he thought if we left the fortress together we'd get the idea not to return.

Get the idea, hell! It was my favorite daydream. And completely impossible. We'd be hunted down and the gods themselves didn't want to know what he'd do to punish us. No, I went no farther than my favorite summer haunt, the lake on the Sutakasi estate. This was the place where we liked to swim in the hot months of summer, playing in the water for hours until our skin wrinkled.

I wasn't heading for the lake right now; I was going to the old shrine on the far side of it. Tucked up against the forest, it was hardly more than an old stone ruin, half the roof caved in and crumbling. But it was a fortress for Inoki and me when we played there, pretending to be mighty lords and driving off all invaders.

That was well before I got put into training and found out there was nothing fun about invaders. My brother and Anuki spent more time together after that and I was jealous, thinking how unfair that it was they were still allowed to be children. I said I was jealous of that, but the truth was that I loved every minute of my training, brutal as it usually was.

I didn't tell Inoki half of what they did to me, my father's best men, each having honed a particular combat technique or weapon into an art form. I'll say this about the sadistic old bastard, he was thorough. By the time I was ten I knew how to kill with my bare claws, by the time I was thirteen I did it on a regular basis.

Now I wince when I think about the helpless victims of my 'practice' and how my sparring partners had seemed so scared of me.

I had been innocent, not realizing at the time that the captured demons given to my teachers had no choice. Their bodies became my canvas as I learned my art. The prisoners were dead already as they would have been executed eventually.

At the time I'd thought it was normal. This must the way all young warriors were trained. My father's men had taught me to be cruel in battle, barking out that when the real thing came my way, I'd damned well better not hesitate by wanting to show mercy. And I'd obeyed because I didn't have any choice and I told myself that this would make me stronger.

When my claws finally found my father's throat for the last time, believe me, I wouldn't hesitate.

Today had started out normally enough, training with a sword. It was my favorite; I had an absolute fascination with steel. I wanted to know everything about it, how the swords were forged, how they were honed and balanced. The perfection of a shining katana was my obsession, nothing would do but for me to learn everything about how to handle the blades.

My father encouraged this grim obsession in his own way. He hired a master sensei of swordplay, Hamako, to be my teacher.

If I've never said it before, I will say it now. Hamako was the finest teacher I've ever known. He had been brought the fortress to teach a raw young demon something about handling a sword with grace; he stayed with me for the rest of his life. Even my father treated him with respect, which astonished me but I think it had more to do with the man's abilities than any change of character for my father.

From Hamako I learned things about foreign lands as he was widely traveled. Even though he no longer fought in battles, being old even when I met him, his mind was sharp as the steel he wielded like an artist. He talked to me of so much more than just swords; he talked of philosophy, of history and tactics.

And I drank it in like a thirsty child, believing him when he told me that I lived on a very small island and that there were lands far beyond its borders and youkai of such variety I'd never seen. It was from Hamako that I learned to think beyond my own territory and even that ideas of mercy and compassion shouldn't be foreign notions to demons such as us.

I was practicing hard that afternoon, the sun beating down on my bare shoulders. The training patterns I used were more of my own design now; I wanted to know everything about how to use a blade. Hamako sat placidly on the ground in the center of my practice.

I would have been exceedingly sloppy to behead my sensei with a misplaced stroke and Hamako declared he'd rather die than suffer the embarrassment of a clumsy student like me. I danced in a circle around him, my blade sometimes coming within inches of his skin, but Hamako never flinched or looked worried. He calmly corrected each tiny variation from form, calling my attention to the slightest mistake in my footwork.

Perfection was expected and nothing less would be tolerated.

As I finished my practice, I became aware of him watching. A chill went up my backbone and I wondered how long he'd been there. It didn't matter; I completed my work and bowed respectfully to my master. Hamako looked up at me with a serious expression.

"You are getting better all the time, young Inutaisho. I have no doubt that someday you will surpass even my skills."

"Sensei," I murmured, slipping the training blade back in its sheath. I had to do it. I went over to him and looked at the ground. "Father."

"He's right," the monster murmured. "You are skilled. I wonder if your self discipline matches such skill."

Now what the hell was that supposed to mean? I risked a glance up and flinched away. Gods, he just looked right through me and suddenly I was four again and watching him torment my mother. Self discipline, the fact I didn't attack him every time I saw him was some hellish self-discipline.

My father smiled, sensing my hatred and walked around me. One sharp claw traced my shoulder, down my spine to my waist. Don't touch me, I thought, holding myself still with an effort. Hamako was silent behind me and I flushed with the shame of what he must think.

A father should not look at his son like this. It was evil and wrong.

"Follow me, boy," he said in a cold voice, walking away and into a darkened doorway. I had no choice, follow him or something heinous would happen to someone. I walked a few steps behind him, lost in visions of killing him now. Would it work, could I be fast enough, strong enough. Were my claws ready to tear his heart out and dance on it? I was young, I knew that, and he was expecting it.

"You think to take my place," he said at last, not looking back. "Are you ready, Inutaisho? You're still too young to take me, you're fast but I'm still stronger."

Try me, I thought.

"And there's more to commanding a territory than you know," he hissed. "You don't have the slightest idea how to control men, bend them to your will. In that regard you're still weak like that worthless brother of yours. Full of pity and mercy for the weak, it makes me sick that you both came from my seed."

We're not exactly thrilled with you either, father, I thought, grinning a bit.

He must have felt it, heard something in my breathing because he suddenly whirled around and slammed me into a wall. Yes, he was still considerably stronger than me. In an open fight, he would have no problem tearing me to pieces and he knew it. So I just stood passively, wondering if he was going to beat the snot out of me for just thinking about it.

"Have I offended you, father?"

He snorted, amused at my proud tone. "Not at all, dear son. Everyday I become more proud of you. It makes a father glad to see his son following in his footsteps."

Maybe my self-discipline was cracking, because I shouldn't have said what I did. "I'll never be like you, you're a depraved excuse for a youkai."

His grin widened, those black eyes like flames bored into me with merciless intent. "And you're my son in every way, no matter how hard you fight it, I'm part of you."

I shoved him but he pinned me hard into the wall. "Today I'm going to let you make a decision, my son. You will choose for me if I should spare a man's life."

His hand came up to caress my cheek and I flinched away. He saw my disgust and it amused him, excited him. Wasn't it enough that the entire territory knew about his sick obsession with me? Wasn't that enough to live with, that and the knowledge that my father took lovers to his bed that looked like me?

Male or female, I wasn't even sure if he cared which as long as there was some resemblance. And those lovers carried scars for weeks afterward. My father was not a gentle man, not in the slightest.

He pulled back, leaving me shaking with fear and revulsion and casually waved his hand. "Come."

I went, I followed and kept my mouth shut. He led me to the main audience hall and made a rude gesture at couple of his men. I felt out of place, still shirtless and sweaty among all the well-dressed courtiers. His guards were dragging a man in with them and my eyes got wide when I recognized him.

Hashiro?

He was just a servant, an ordinary steward, but he was kindly natured. When Inoki and I were younger, he'd often had the job of supervising us and keeping us out of the household staff's hair. He did a good job, distracting two rambunctious children with games and fun, never threatening us with a beating.

Inoki was particularly fond of him and his kindness. Hashiro never called him a half-breed or treated him any differently than he treated me. I hated the way some members of the staff treated my brother like he was nothing. I could understand how they'd gotten that attitude from the way my father abused us, but with me they stayed respectful.

With Inoki, they either ignored him or shoved him out of the way. Hashiro didn't do that and had earned my gratitude because of his kindness towards my brother.

And my father knew it. I turned to glare at him as he took his place on the great stone chair. "What did he do?" I demanded, hearing gasps from the court at my harsh, rude address of my father.

"He was clumsy in his duties," my father replied, enjoying my anger. "He tripped over his own feet while serving me and dropped a cup of wine in my lap. I thought to kill him outright, but then I remembered that he is favored by my sons."

Kill a man for dropping wine on him? I wasn't surprised; he'd kill for less than that. He'd kill for someone wishing him a good morning if he got up in a foul mood. He'd kill for it starting to rain when he wished it sunny. It made no difference really, he was cruel and enjoyed his cruelty and he killed because no one would stop him.

Except me. I looked away from Hashiro and sighed. "What do you want?"

My father laughed and raised a hand. One of the guards promptly kicked Hashiro in the face. He cried out, trying to muffle his pain behind his hands. I glared at my father. "You want me to beg you for his life?"

His smile was darkness itself. Swallowing my anger, I went to my father's chair and bowed. "Please, father," I said softly. "Spare his life."

He gestured again and another kick was administered. I went closer until I was just in front of him. I didn't want to tell Inoki that I'd let Hashiro die. I dropped my knees in front of the man that called himself my father and bowed my head.

"I beg you, my lord, please don't kill him."

My father reached out and stroked my hair, letting the silky strands slip through his fingers. My hands clenched so hard that my claws drew blood from where they clutched my legs. I let him pet me like a favorite toy, like a courtesan that pleased him.

"Very well," he said, his rough voice reaching only my ears. "My son begs me for a favor and I will grant it. Hashiro will not be killed."

Relieved, I backed away from him. Sure, my pride took a beating but I'd saved a man's life, a man that I thought of as a friend. It was enough for me. I turned to leave, wanting to get out of there and wash away where'd he touched me, but my father's voice stopped me cold.

"He will still be punished, Inutaisho. And you will do it."

I turned slowly, seeing the viciousness in his eyes. "Punish him?"

My father stood up and came to me, holding out a thick leather whip. "Beat him," he ordered.

I was horrified. "No," I whispered. He was asking me to beat and torture Hashiro, he wanted to watch me do it.

"If you disobey me, I will have him killed," my father answered smoothly, reaching for my hand and pressing the whip into it. "You will do this and you will do it correctly. If I suspect that you're holding back it means his death. It's time you learned to enjoy being what you are and enjoy the pain you can inflict."

I was trembling and forced myself to stop. I had no choice. Slowly, I went to Hashiro. "I'm sorry," I muttered. I couldn't even look him in the eyes.

Hashiro didn't move, didn't look up. He knew what was coming and I think he was too scared to move. Then he spoke. "I trust you, Inutaisho-sama." So I raised my arm and started.

It took a long time. My father wasn't going to be satisfied with a casual flogging and I didn't dare hold back. After the third stroke, Hashiro cried out. After the tenth, he was screaming. I hit him as hard as I could, hoping he'd pass out from the pain. Blood splattered around us, my father's dark laughter was the only sound in the room but for the sound of my whip striking over and over and Hashiro's voice screaming in pain.

Something inside me, some darkness was waking up to the sounds of the torture, excited by the scent of blood and agony in the air. By that time I knew what was going on, just as my father knew it would happen. The dark side of my youkai nature was reveling in it, even if my conscious mind was horrified. It sickened me, for the first time I really understood what my mother had said.

_Don't be like him. Don't give into the darkness_.

And that darkness was a part of me I could never escape.

With every stroke of the whip, the sound of flesh splitting under my blows, I knew I was becoming more and more like my father. No matter how much I trained myself to be above it, no matter how I tried to starve it out of existence. It was part of my nature and I hated it.

Almost as much as I hated him.


	7. Seven

Daimyo's Lover 07

He awoke suddenly, silently. He did not remember where he was and for a long moment, Inutaisho was forced to concentrate on not reacting to his circumstances as a threat. He heard a muffled snort and his nose took over from there, identifying the source. The girl. Of course.

Inutaisho yawned and started to wiggle his way out of her bed. Not the way he was accustomed to leaving a maiden's presence after sleeping at her side, but then again, he couldn't recall the last time he'd actually slept with a female without having sex with her.

A strange day all around, he decided, shaking out his long white fur. The girl Izayoi slept soundly from what he could tell, only a soft murmur and the clutch of her fingers in his fur indicated her unconscious mind knew of his departure. If he'd been wearing his usual face, he would have smiled gently at her trusting hand that searched for him.

Of course, if he'd been wearing his usual face, the girl would have had a surprise when she found him.

As it was, he shook his head at his strange luck in bedding down with a human in such a way. The moonlight shown through the open window of her room and fell across her face in radiance, outlining pale skin and deep shadows in the bedclothes. Almost he regretted the necessity of leaving her, leaving behind the simple peace of being no more than a dog. It couldn't be helped, he had responsibilities that he couldn't ignore and she had her human existence to lead.

He wondered what she would have thought if she'd known she'd just shared her bed with a demon.

The night wind was calling to him, urging him on with an instinct he couldn't deny. It was time for him to leave. One paw worked quickly at the catch of the door, leading him outside to what he assumed was the girl's private garden. He looked around, grinning to himself when he approached the wall that blocked his way to the forest. It was nothing, an easy gather of strength in the formidable hindquarters and he was over the wall.

And running. Oh gods, how he loved to run like this. As his paws fell hard upon the ground, Inutaisho exulted in the release and freedom running gave him, allowing his form to grow and swell. It was very few youkai that could control their form as he could, very few that could even take a different form at all. Inutaisho could alter his size down to the large dog that had rescued the human girl or let it expand with his youki and become taller than the trees.

Over an open plain, this was the swiftest way to travel and he was so fast that anyone who caught sight of his massive shape would think that he was a vision or a god. He was neither, he was a youkai and that was enough for him.

One thing about his form's largest size, it really wasn't practical. You couldn't lead armies when you were an oversized giant dog; the size of him was really no good for anything unless he met an enemy of equal size. Then there would be a battle, a horrendous physical battle.

He'd only encountered a few foes that he would choose to face in this shape and he had no desire to meet them again. Dragon youkai were hell to deal with.

As the moon rose through the sky, the demon ran on, his legs stretched as he traveled in mighty leaps and bounds, his paws rarely touching the earth until he caught sight of the mountains that bordered his own territory. Inutaisho slowed, letting himself drop back into a more normal sized creature before assuming his usual appearance.

There was a secret way into the mountains, one that didn't involve traveling the blasted narrow pass that his soldiers guarded carefully. He rather liked that; the only other person he'd ever told about the secret way was Sesshomaru. Whether or not his son had ever made use of it, he himself didn't know. But they were the only two that knew its location and more importantly, how to use it.

Inutaisho walked until he found a rocky, steep crevice that was nearly hidden by overgrown vines and foliage. With a faint smile, he slipped into it and followed it until he was completely enveloped in darkness. He laid his palm against the rocky surface and concentrated briefly, feeling his youki filling the enclosed space. Then he turned back the way he had come and walked out again. He was on the other side of the mountains now and moonlight bathed the peaceful valley with a silver radiance that made his hair and eyes glitter.

The demon lord sighed at the sight, feeling at ease now that he was at home in his own territory. Of course, his territory was considerably vaster than just this secluded valley, but this was what he thought of as home. The sight of the moon rising over the mountaintops, the way the light glittered on the surface of the lake, all brought back memories, not all pleasant, but familiar just the same. Inutaisho inhaled deeply, catching the faint scent of wildflowers and smiled at the stars.

Something pinched him, right behind his ear and he yipped out of sheer surprise. He brought his hand up swiftly and slapped the back of his neck. Angry, he looked at his palm, seeing a small, slightly squashed body lying there where none should be.

The lord of the dogs growled low in his throat. "Explain yourself, flea demon!"

The small form shook in fear. "I apologize, my lord. Please forgive me and spare a hungry old flea his life."

Inutaisho snorted at the craven appeal for mercy. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

The flea looked up at him and then bowed as deeply as his short legs would allow. "Again, I apologize. I didn't know that you were inuyoukai when I first saw you. I should have known, no ordinary dog could have blood so tasty and rich as yours."

"I should hope not," Inutaisho said humorously. So he was correct, he had picked up a flea from the humans. He just hadn't known it was more than a flea, any more than the flea had known he was more than a dog. "What do they call you, flea demon?"

"I am Myouga, my lord," the flea said respectfully. The flea was still a bit confused, he had gone to sleep, warm and full, on the back of a longhaired dog and awoken to find himself with an inuyoukai warrior. Dazed, he had bitten the demon to be sure of his identity and now cursed his lapse of judgment. Inuyoukai despised flea demons; it was an insult to be fed upon by a lower youkai, especially one that was considered to be a nuisance.

He stared up anxiously at a pair of golden eyes and noted the pale hair that fell over the larger demon's shoulder. Surprisingly, the dog didn't seem inclined to kill him on the spot. Could his luck have turned at last? "Might a lowly flea know your name, great lord?"

"Inutaisho," the youkai rumbled.

Myouga hurriedly pressed his face into the hard palm. Holy of the holiest, he had just been snacking on the lord of the West himself! Sure of his immediate demise, he barely had the breath to squeak out a plea for mercy. "Please don't kill me, lord!"

Well, what could he do? It was beneath him to destroy a creature that had simply latched onto him out of natural need. There was no insult intended and none taken. No damage done, he certainly wasn't going to suffer from a few drops of blood taken.

"I will spare you," he said in amusement. "I'm not in a killing mood at the moment. I take it that I acquired your presence among the humans?"

Myouga nodded. "Yes, my lord. The lord of that estate keeps a nice kennel of hunting dogs. I found myself in need of a warm place last winter and have stayed with them since."

"So you've been with those humans since last winter," Inutaisho mused. He couldn't help it, he was curious to learn more about the girl and her family. And there was no harm in hearing it, even if he had no intentions of returning. Smiling, he flicked the flea into his hair and resumed his quick pace back to his fortress.

"In exchange for your life, Myouga the flea, you will tell me everything you know about that young girl, Izayoi."

"My service is yours, great lord," the flea said gratefully, settling down to ride just over the youkai's right ear. "I will gladly tell you everything I know."

_**oOo**_

On the third night, it started to rain. I didn't move when the thunder broke the sky overhead, I didn't twitch when the first fat droplets fell. I could have moved a little farther back into the ruin; instead I kept sitting right where I was. Right where I'd been sitting for the last three days.

Lightning shot across the sky, splitting the air with its angry light and I did nothing, just watching the reflection of it against the choppy water of the lake. I didn't want to go back, but if I didn't, Inoki would pay for it. So I sat in my despair and hated myself for everything I was becoming. I wished my mother had taken me with her, the last time she climbed those stairs to stare longingly at the empty sky.

I fantasized about it, how her warm arms would have wrapped around me, the slow beat of her heart thudding in my ears. Together we'd gaze at the freedom of a starless night and wish for his death.

Being denied that, we'd have to make do with our own. She'd cuddle me tight to her chest as she stepped to the edge, the wind blowing her robes around her and making her long hair dance. I'd close my eyes, safe and secure in her arms for our last moments.

We'd wait for that last second when her resolve hardened and became something other than fear and horror. She'd kiss me on my forehead, one last kiss as I imagined she must have done as I slept that night. Then...just step over the side of the tower, let the fates take hold of our bodies and our souls offered up to freedom.

We'd go some place where he couldn't hurt either of us, some place far beyond his reach. I wonder if my father would have pursued us in death, if he might have taken his own life to prove to her that she wouldn't win, couldn't escape. That he'd follow us to the very darkest depths of hell to punish us one last time, find some way to make even the dead fear him. As she had. As I had.

I sighed heavily and let my chin drop to my chest, the warm summer rain pouring over my head. I was hungry, but I'd already informed my traitorous stomach that it was not in charge. I didn't want to eat; it made me want to retch even as my belly grumbled angrily.

Maybe someday I could eat again, maybe someday I'd even forget the sounds of Hashiro's screaming. I could live with what had happened, but the simple fact that I could move past it terrified me. Each atrocity I was forced into would make me more immune, more hard and cold on the inside. More full of hate and contempt for what was weaker than me.

That wasn't what I'd promised my mother.

If I ran away, Inoki would be punished. If I killed myself, I'd condemn my little brother to facing that monster's wrath alone. I couldn't do that. My best option, I reflected, was to end my brother's life before I took my own. I hoped Inoki would understand.

Despair does strange things to youkai; it's not in our nature to give up easily. But if giving up wasn't really giving up, but declaring a final victory? I could convince myself of that. It might take a few more days of sitting in this little stone ruin, but I thought I could do it.

Anything to not live under that monster, anything to get free of him before he turned me into something as heartless and sadistic as himself. Anything to keep from torturing another friend, anything to not feel those hands on my skin, feel those burning black eyes following me. I didn't want to condemn my brother because I was too cowardly and weak to resist him any longer.

Being my father's son had taught me one thing, one thing I believed right down to my bones. He would always get what he wanted. Ordinary demons couldn't stand against him, why should I pride myself on being better?

It was only a matter of time before I became like him, learned to enjoy my life of committing horrors on others, drunk with the power, blinded by the pure youki that burned like darkness in my own veins. It was only a matter of time before I cast off the last shreds of my soul and gave in, and then he'd have me as he wanted. And I'd probably learn to enjoy that too.

I suddenly understood how my mother had found suicide so appealing.

I heard a rustling sound; my ears were so sharp I could hear her approach even through the sounds of the pouring rain. Just for a moment, I wanted to attack. The instinct was so strong and I was beyond myself at the moment. I heard the first soft footstep as she entered my domain and I pounced.

"Inu!"

Anuki stared at me, quivering with fright as I lay on top of her. I'd knocked her to the ground none too gently even though I'd known from the second she entered who she was. Strange how despair affects us, even though I'd sat brooding for three days, working up the courage to end my own life, my instincts took over at this moment.

"Inu?" she asked, her small hands pushing against my chest. Maybe she could see that tinge of madness in my eyes, maybe she saw something else. I don't know what she saw, my mind was a forest fire, my heart was thundering in my ears and I growled low in the back of my throat when I scented her.

With an effort I held the darkness back, stunned by the way it had come out of nowhere to attack. Three days hadn't been enough time to shove it all the way back, it wanted more.

"Why did you come here?" I demanded harshly, rising up on my knees. As I did, I felt a strange squashy package come loose between us, whatever she'd been carrying when I jumped her.

"I...I..." she stammered, her eyes blinking rapidly at me.

I hated myself. Anuki was dear to me, I selfishly hoarded the few happy memories I had and most of them had involved her. Now she was too scared to move, even when I pushed myself off of her she didn't make any sudden movements. Instead the girl just lay there like a frightened rabbit caught in a snare, transfixed by the hunter's eyes.

I looked down and slowly reached for the bag she had been carrying. My nose told me the rest. A few apples, a chunk of fresh roasted meat, a portion of rice carefully wrapped in paper so she could bring it to me. Anuki had been worried, the logical part of my brain told me. She had been concerned, thinking that I was out here sulking too long and wanted to bring me something to eat in hopes that might coax me out of the hole I'd dug for myself.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, leaning back and looking away. Oh gods, just go away, I thought. I didn't want sympathy or friendship, deep inside I was convinced I didn't deserve either.

"It's not your fault," she murmured, sitting up and starting to pull her clothes to rights. I watched as her bare shoulder disappeared under the damp fabric. A small red mark was just under her collarbone, I knew it had come from my hand. I shivered violently, starting to shake as I crawled away from her.

"Just go away, Anuki."

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you," she said miserably, pulling her legs under her as she faced me. She still sounded so scared. That was my doing. We were no different. Just like him, just like him, my brain beat the thought against the inside of my skull until I wanted to scream from it.

"You didn't sneak up on me," I muttered. Her uncharacteristic silence told me how confused she really was, how bewildered she had to be from coming up here to help a friend and getting jumped like she was the enemy, like she was the one who did something wrong. By way of apology, I reached into the bag and took one of her apples. I didn't want it, but I made myself bite into the fruit anyway, chew and swallow. It tasted like sand.

When I had finished and thrown the core out into the wet darkness, she spoke. "Inoki is worried about you."

Inoki had reason to worry. "Did he send you?"

She shook her head, her hair flopping wetly around her face. "No, I came on my own, but we both guessed where you were."

At least I was predictable, I thought wryly. I tried to put on an act, make it seem like what was happening was no big deal. "So my little brother and his little friend knew where I'd be sulking. Didn't it occur to either of you that I'd come back when I was ready?"

She flinched and I wanted to kick myself again. My words came out harsh, mocking. Damn it, I even sound like him now, is there no other way to stop this? I could smell that Anuki was on the verge of tears. "You're so damn selfish, Inu!" she burst out at last, her voice sounding high and unnatural. "Don't you know that Inoki worries himself sick when you run off like this? He convinced you're going to do something really stupid!"

"Maybe I am," I said quietly, looking out into the rain. "Maybe it's about time somebody did something really stupid."

Anuki twisted her wet yukata in her hands, wringing out some of the water. My eyes followed the movement, fascinated by the shape of her fingers in the light colored fabric. I followed the line of her body up to the smooth column of her throat. For some reason I couldn't look away and found myself thinking that she wasn't a little girl anymore, but a young woman. Her scent was no longer that of a child, I could smell that she was maturing fast as do all inuyoukai females when they reach that age where they might bear young.

Time stopped and started again and I remembered to breathe. I felt sick and dizzy; some unfamiliar sensation was making my pulse speed up. There was no danger, no threat. There was only Anuki and the rain.

"Hashiro is recovering," she said and blew me out of my spiraling descent. My head went back, my mouth dropping open like an imbecile's as I stared at her. Anuki pretended not to notice and went on like we were just discussing the weather. "The healers say he'll walk again, but it may take some time. His bones will mend easier than the muscles that were torn up. The scars will be bad, but even they will fade over time and at least they won't be visible to anyone except his wife."

I said nothing because I couldn't say anything. I was frozen, stuck in black ice cold mud that wanted to suck me down and never let me out again. Anuki looked at me curiously, obviously waiting for me to say how good it was I hadn't damaged the man beyond repair, how wonderful that he'd live to walk again, badly scarred, but what did that matter? I had nothing to be ashamed of, did I?

I made myself ask, made my throat unclench enough for me to speak. "You talked to Hashiro?" I dreaded the answer; I dreaded what she would tell me. I wanted her to say it really wasn't so bad; I wanted her to tell me I had no other choice. But I didn't think I could bear the shame if she did.

"Inoki talked to him, he's stayed by his side as much as he could," Anuki said softly, edging a little closer to me. She reached out and touched my hand. "Inu, please come back with me."

Sighing, I pulled my hand away from hers and buried my face against my knees. "I can't," I told Anuki. "If you'd heard the way he screamed when I hit him..."

"I did," she answered. "Inoki and I were there."

Numbness spread up from my toes, over my knees, past my groin and into my stomach. There the ball of ice formed and began to take over my heart. They'd seen it, of course. My father must have planned it that way, lure little Anuki and Inoki into the audience hall, make them watch as I tortured Hashiro at my father's whim. Of course, it made perfect sense. And so did what I needed to do.

Slowly, I got to my feet, wobbling a bit still from the shock. Everything was made clear; I had no hard decisions to make anymore. "Anuki," I said, looking back at her. "Would you do me a favor?"

She jumped to her feet with an embarrassing display of eagerness. "Yes," the girl said firmly. "I'd do anything for you, Inu."

I smiled at that and took her shoulders. "I'm going back to the fortress," I told her. "Tomorrow morning, I want you to come and see Inoki, I want you to ask him to come spend the afternoon with you. Since I'll be back there's no reason for my father to forbid it. As soon as you get home to your father's house, I want you to give Inoki enough food and supplies to last him for a few days in the forest. I don't know when our father will come after him, but you've got to do this and give him as much head start as you can."

"Inu," Anuki looked horrified. "Why...what are you going to do?"

"Tell him that it's what I want him to do," I said firmly, squeezing her shoulders. "I need him to at least try to survive."

I walked off into the rain, resolute in what needed to be done. I wasn't ready to sacrifice Inoki's life; I hoped he'd be smart enough to get by on his own. I couldn't protect him forever, but I'd do what I could to distract the bastard before I died.

"No," she shouted, some intuition telling her what I was planning. She ran after me into the rain, tearing at the back of my clothes. "Inu, no!" she cried again. "Don't you dare, don't you dare!"

"It's the only way," I said, brushing her to the side. "I've made up my mind. Inoki will understand."

"I don't!" Anuki screamed, making me stop by the ragged horror in her voice. I looked back at her, seeing her clearly when a flash of lightning streaked the sky. "I don't understand why you're going to kill yourself, I'd never understand that!"

"Anuki," I began patiently. Now that I'd decided, I felt remarkably calm, like the weight of the world was gone from my back.

She slapped me. She slapped me again, twice as hard. I didn't move, I just stared at her as the water poured off her nose and mixed with her tears. "You selfish bastard, you stupid idiot, you always think that you're the only one who can make decisions, like you're the only person that can make sacrifices. Well, I'm not going to let you!"

"You can't stop me," I hissed.

Her eyes flashed. "I'll go to the damn fortress myself and I'll tell your father what you're going to do. He'll lock both you and Inoki in some dark horrible hole, but he'll let you live. I'm not going to let you kill yourself, Inutaisho!"

I stared at her, lost in the vision of little Anuki confronting the monster on her own. Didn't she know how dangerous that was; didn't she know that her words would make both Inoki and I bleed for days? He'd probably make her watch what he did, watch until she begged him to stop and that's when he'd really get into it. Anuki would be shattered, destroyed by that monster's cruelty.

"Are you insane?" I breathed.

She shook her head wildly and thunder cracked in agreement. "No, but you are if you think dying is your only way of fighting him."

"You spoiled little brat," I snapped, reaching out to shake some sense into her. Anuki ran at me, evading my hands and throwing her arms around my neck.

"I can't let you die," she sobbed.

I stood there for a minute and just let her cry. I was a bastard to do this to her, expect her to go home knowing what I was planning. Gently, I reached down and forced her chin up. "Anuki," I said, looking into her eyes. I wanted to say I was sorry, but she kissed me before I got the words out and her hands dragged me down to the wet grass.

Instincts I didn't even know I had suddenly flared to life and I kissed her back, even harder, bruising her mouth with an urgent need that had come out of nowhere. This was all wrong, I told myself as I pulled back, trying to clear my head.

She didn't want it to be clear; I realized that when she grabbed at me like she feared I would run from her. I couldn't run, not now, looking at her lying there under me, the hard, dark tips of her breasts showing through the thin fabric of her delicate summer yukata. I reached out my shaking hand and pushed the cloth aside so I could touch them, fumbling over her skin while Anuki hissed and arched into my body, her hips brushing against mine and sending shockwaves of desire down my nerves.

The next thing I knew, she was pulling on my hair, demanding that I kiss her again. Parted lips, probing tongues, new tastes and new ways to feel. My knee between her thighs, pressing them apart. I couldn't breathe, I didn't care. Lightning flashed again and the thunder made us deaf. I could see her face, but I couldn't hear her when she cried out as I forced my way into her body, too inexperienced to make it easier for either of us.

Elbows and hands, knees and legs, it was all a tangle, a comic jumble with no way to puzzle out and we did not care. The wet grass slid under my knees, I couldn't stop myself from falling, I was way over that edge by now, diving into that hot fire and riding faster as we moved in helpless rhythm. A million stars burst across my eyelids as I squeezed them shut, my body jerking in sudden, catastrophic release and with a whimper; I spiraled down into a warm almost conscious darkness.

"Promise me," she whispered as the warm summer rain slicked over my back.

_Promise me, Inutaisho_.

Anything, I thought, drifting. Anuki's hand brushed my cheek, her lips against my ear. "Promise it, you won't give up. You won't leave us behind."

And I promised. What else could I do?


	8. Eight

_**Daimyo's Lover 08**_

Naota jerked awake, his sleep broken by a single high-pitched scream. He sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily and wondering what was going on. It was the middle of the night; he'd been dead asleep. Then he heard the sound of cursing and shouting and struggled to his feet, grabbing his clothing and stumbling toward the door. Something was happening, it sounded like the whole village was in chaos.

"What's going..." he started to say as he shoved aside the mat that served Honshu's home for a door. A sharp blow to the back of his skull sent him sprawling face down in the dirt.

"On your knees, human!" a harsh voice snarled. A rough hand grabbed him by the neck and hauled him up before flinging him down again. This time he crashed into a warm body and barely managed to roll to the side instead of squashing the poor man he'd landed on. It was old Honshu.

"Stay still, Naota," the old man hissed, keeping his face pressed to the earth. "Don't give them a reason to hurt anyone."

Naota looked up, seeing dark figures moving in and out of huts, hearing the sounds of terrified weeping from women and children. It was the dead of a moonless night and there was no light at all in the village. The communal fires had been doused and he wished for a moment that he had Sesshomaru's keener youkai eyesight. His cousin had never had any difficulty finding his way in the dark and although Naota's vision was sharper than the average human's, it still paled in comparison to that of a pure demon.

"Who are they?" he whispered, low and urgent to Honshu. Raiders or bandits? Attacking a human village within the Daimyo's territory? Inutaisho would demand blood when he found out about this.

"Demons," a voice whispered, low and angry on his right. He turned to see Michu; the young man's fists were clenched in the soft earth. "Filthy youkai bastards."

"Shut up!" the harsh voice rang out again. Naota saw a pair of booted feet appear in front of Michu, the threat hanging heavy in the air. "No talking, human scum."

Naota dared look up, trying to get a glimpse of the demon's face. He could make out dark leather armor, of a familiar sort of style. The demon's hair was pulled back from his face, but Naota couldn't make out his features well enough to tell if he knew him or not. Who were they? Enemies, invaders? Or just rogue youkai that had trespassed into the West?

Slowly, he eased onto his knees, straightening his back. Around him, he could see that the others in the raiding party were taking what they pleased from the huts and storehouses. Bags of grain, vegetables, a few bolts of cloth that he knew the village women had been working so hard on. They planned to trade their weavings for some metalwork produced in a nearby village. At this rate, the youkai were going to take everything the villagers had worked for all summer long.

"Thieves," he muttered, getting angrier by the minute. How dare they raid and loot in his uncle's territory? This had to be stopped, these people deserved better than to be robbed of all their possessions.

He leaned over into Michu's shoulder. "We have to stop them," he whispered.

Michu's eyes lit up in agreement and he nodded. Then Honshu grabbed Naota's shoulder hard. "No," he hissed urgently. "You mustn't fight them, you don't understand."

"I thought I said no talking, old man!" Honshu grunted when a heavy fist came out of the darkness and cuffed him. Naota sat up, openly glaring at their assailant.

"Leave him alone," he ordered, authority and anger in his voice.

The demon turned swiftly and kicked Naota hard in the face. Surprised, he fell forward on his fists again, blood streaming from his nose.

"Shut your hole, whelp," the demon sneered, arrogance and cruelty coloring his voice.

Anger like he'd never felt filled Naota's heart. He sat up again, glaring openly and spat blood at the leader of the bandits who were ransacking his adopted home. "Fuck you," he sneered. "Your lives aren't going to be worth piss when the Daimyo finds out about this."

The demon laughed and reached down to seize Naota by the front of his yukata and haul him to his feet. "We got us a loudmouth here, boys," the leader called out, drawing his men closer. "You wanna know what we do to mouthy little humans like you?"

With a graceful twist, he broke the hold and danced away from the demon. He was far too well trained to be at the mercy of the likes of these. "You wanna know what the Daimyo does to trash like you that raid inside his borders?" Naota asked sweetly.

"Naota, please," Honshu hissed at him. "They'll kill you."

"Listen to the old man, boy," the demon said, his voice no longer mocking, but cold and serious. "He knows more than you. We're soldiers of the Daimyo's army, understand? We take what we want."

Impossible, Naota thought, not letting them draw closer to him. He didn't believe for one moment that any of the Daimyo's men would dare violate his standing orders against harassing human villages. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he could pick out more details about the raiders. They were wearing armor similar to that worn by the army, yes, but he could tell that it was shabbier and pieced together poorly. The Daimyo's armory was better than that and even the lowliest foot soldier wouldn't stoop to behavior like this.

"I don't think you're soldiers," he said calmly, watching the demon's eyes. "I think you're renegades if anything. You definitely didn't come from the fortress."

"What?" The leader of the raiding party looked angry now, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. They started circling each other warily, Naota backing away, keeping his distance from the other false soldiers, leading them away from the huddle of frightened humans.

"You heard me," Naota said loudly, making sure his voice carried to the villagers. "You aren't the Daimyo's men, they know better than to pull something this low. Even if they wanted to, they're not stupid enough to try. You must not be from around here if you're this damn dumb."

The demon showed a mouthful of sharp teeth. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart, human," he hissed, cracking his knuckles.

"You can try," Naota murmured. This was going to be fun. What else had his training been for, if not to defend himself and helpless people in the face of thugs like this? He was going to show these bastards there was price to pay for attacking innocent villagers and ransacking their homes.

The demon ran at him and Naota laughed, springing easily out of the way. The sharp claws never even touched him. For the first time, he really wanted to use those martial skills in something more than practice. Sparring with his cousin was fun, but this was deadly serious. Suddenly everything Tsing Pao had ever tried to teach him about battling clicked home for the young hanyou. He could feel fire springing along his nerves, fire and an aching for punishment.

The leader made another strike at him, clumsy and slow by Naota's standards. He was used to sparring with Sesshomaru and Jano, this pitiful fool was a joke compared to them. "This is getting boring," he snickered, hardly recognizing himself.

He ran forward, leaping and twisting in the air and drove his foot into the demon's face. The man staggered backwards, stunned at the amount of force behind the blow. Naota was on him before he could recover, driving his fists into the demon's ribs and abdomen with astonishing speed. He heard bones crunching under his knuckles and something started to wake up inside of him.

Something..._hungry_...

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted, circling while he gave the renegade demon a chance to recover from his assault. "Are you going to fall to a measly human like me?"

"Bastard whelp," the demon hissed, drawing a long, deadly looking dagger. "I'll cut your heart out and make you eat it."

Naota's laugh rang out, pure and joyful. "Don't make promises you can't keep!"

"Naota, stop it," Honshu shouted, his expression fearful. "Your uncle wouldn't want this for you!"

"My uncle isn't here," Naota cried, whirling around and taking the leader with a savage kick. The demon dropped to the ground and Naota dashed forward, yanking his head up by a fistful of long hair. "You aren't even inuyoukai," he snarled at the demon. "What are you, a wolf demon? Something else?"

He dropped the youkai on the ground, folding his arms and glaring at him. "Take your men out of here," he said coldly. "Remember this the next time you even think of attacking humans."

It was getting harder to restrain himself; Naota suddenly realized He wanted to tear the other demon apart. It was shocking really; he'd never felt anything like this before. Not in any practice match, not in any mock battle. He felt powerful; his head was swimming with it. He could almost taste blood on his lips. It would feel so good just to let it out, this darkness swimming inside of him.

Limping slightly, the demon he'd been humiliating got to his feet. The others of his pack were coming in close on either side; their eyes alight with hatred. Naota stood proudly between them and the villagers. It seemed like the demons weren't ready to withdraw, he thought with a cocky touch of pleasure. They seemed to want to go some more, not give up and slink away like curs. That's fine with me, Naota thought, cracking his knuckles again.

"Take him," the leader snarled, his bruised face contorted in hatred. The other demons surged at him, shouting and reaching for him with their claws. Naota became a whirlwind of frantic blows, kicking, punching and leaping gracefully. They couldn't touch him; he was above them, beyond them. He threw punches so fast that his arms blurred, hearing howls of pain and rage, feeling bones crunching deliciously under his attack. His mind was floating; he became nothing more than pure light as he drove them off. This was better than any practice; this was better than the most perfect kata, the most exquisite form. This was purely heaven.

A single high-pitched scream pierced the night and Naota looked up, even as he delivered a savage kick to the temple of an attacking demon. His ears were ringing; he could barely focus his eyes. Somehow, in his daze, in his newly woken bloodlust, he had missed that the leader of the youkai bandits had slipped past him and made his way to the villagers.

It was Yumiko's voice that had screamed, the youkai had snatched her by her hair and dragged her away from the others. Grinning, he held the girl up, letting Naota see the long blade that was still in his hand. He held the sharp edge against the girl's milky white throat and licked his lips as he looked at Naota.

Time stopped. He stood frozen, his arms hanging limply at his sides. Dimly, he was aware of Michu shouting, being held back by several of the village men as he tried to get to Yumiko. Naota couldn't take his eyes away from her frightened face, the terror in her eyes. No, she was too sweet, too innocent and good. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"No," he said softly, stepping closer to them. The bandit tightened his grip on the girl's hair, wrenching her head back until tears leaked from her eyes.

"It's me you want," Naota said. "You want to kill me, right? Let her go. This is between us now, not them."

The demon grinned at him. "Beg me for her life, you worthless mortal. I want to hear you beg for it."

Naota dropped to his knees, heedless of the demons that were getting to their feet and surrounding him. "Please," he begged. "Just let her go." He didn't care what they did to him now, what they stole. He just couldn't stand there and watch Yumiko die. She was his friend, just like Michu and the other villagers were his friends. He had just wanted to defend them. Nobody had to die over his mistake.

"You beg well," the demon said, a sadistic turn in his voice. "For that alone, I'm going to be merciful. And let her die quickly." He shoved the blade deep in the girl's throat, Naota saw only a flicker of astonished pain in her eyes before dark blood poured from the wound, splashing him with its warmth. The demon let her go then, Yumiko's lifeless body falling forward and her arms splayed out, her now sightless eyes seeming to focus on him accusingly.

He heard Honshu's broken sobs. He could hear Michu's howl of agony. Naota's head dropped forward, his hair hiding his eyes as something old and cold stirred inside of him. He could feel the other demons closing in on him, ready to tear him to shreds where he knelt as if in prayer for Yumiko's departed soul. He felt strangely disconnected from his body, as if his mind was going away, leaving just his physical form behind. He should be angry, he should be shouting with grief and rage. But he wasn't, instead darkness was overcoming him, blinding him with a red tinged fire.

He was too far gone. He wasn't Naota anymore, he wasn't anybody. Strangely enough, his last conscious thought was of a stinging pain in his fingertips, where long claws were taking the place of his ordinary human fingernails. Then the madness erupted from inside him and Naota knew nothing more.

oOo

I couldn't see. My eyes were swollen shut. I could barely breathe, trying to give my punctured lungs a chance to heal. Of course I needed the oxygen, it would help me heal and drew in one painful breath after another. Stubbornly, I knew I wasn't going to die, but it was not going to be a fun or fast recovery. Not even for me.

I heard steps then, my ears being one of the few undamaged parts of my body. My nose wasn't working properly, being shattered and swollen to at least twice its normal size. I thought maybe my left cheek was crushed, I was pretty sure my jaw was fractured as well. Carefully, I tried to lick my split lips and realized with some chagrin that the son of a bitch had knocked out all my front teeth this time.

Something cool and wet rested on my forehead and I caught a whiff of herbs. I wondered how long I'd been unconscious. Even in this much pain, I hated the idea of being helpless and unable to defend myself.

_Stupid_, I chided myself. _Unconscious or not, you are helpless right now. You couldn't fight off a flea demon in this state_.

"Brother," a soft voice murmured in my ear. "Can you hear me?"

"Inoki." My voice was hardly more than a croak of a whisper. I knew he'd grabbed me around the neck at the end, squeezed hard enough to nearly make my ears pop from pressure. He hadn't quite crushed my throat; I knew that because I could still swallow. It just hurt like hell and I knew I'd be drinking my meals for some time to come.

I felt a soft touch on my bare shoulder and figured that Inoki was still trying to clean off the blood. That made me wonder where the hell I was. Under me was a soft surface, it felt like a bed. My hands twitched, broken fingers and all, and I tried to shift myself a bit.

Agony made me want to be sick, shooting from every single joint and muscle. Damn, that had to be at least six broken ribs, no wonder I couldn't hardly breathe. My left arm was more numb than anything; I figured I'd broken my fist when I tried to hit him.

It had been worth it, I remembered, feeling a little bit of pleasure. Got him square in his ugly mouth that time.

"Don't move," Inoki said, his voice still quiet. "You have no idea how badly hurt you are, do you?"

I made my jaw move by sheer will, forcing the air into my tattered lungs and back out past my lips. I felt a bubble burst on my tongue and tasted blood. "I've been worse," I managed to croak out.

"No, Inu," my brother said. "You haven't. I thought you were dead when he brought you back. I was sure that he'd killed you this time."

He brought me back? That confused me; I honestly would have thought he'd have left me for dead in the forest. And I surely would be dead if he had. I couldn't fight off a rabbit in my current state. A butterfly could stop my heart. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to kill a youkai just by beating them to death? It's more than difficult, it's damn near impossible. And I healed quicker than most, was stronger than most. Any other demon would have died from this beating. I probably should have died anyway.

My father always was a persistent man.

The day had started out normally enough. At least as normal as my days ever start. Since I'd obviously become adept at all forms of combat, my father had decided it was time for me to be useful. He wanted me to learn how to command men, how to inspire fear in the hearts of demons so that they would obey me.

Unfortunately, that meant that I had to spend more and more time with him. I was always in attendance; always at the ready with whatever ridiculous orders he had for me. I had eventually learned it was just best to keep my mouth shut, not provoke him by telling him what I really thought about him. He already knew exactly how I felt and I'm sure the feeling was mutual.

I studied him critically as I watched him interact with his lackeys and henchmen. Privately, I thought he was being wasteful with his resources. Instead of letting them brawl amongst themselves and wantonly destroy each other, I would have cultivated the smart ones, weeded out the dumb, violent brutes. His forces were hardly more than a vicious mob that only answered to the most vicious one of all. He kept them in line more or less to his standards. A quick flash of those claws and anyone who annoyed him was meat on the ground.

_This is how you command_, I thought as my eyes bored into his back. _This is how you inspire. Any one of them would turn on you with at a moment's notice, glad to do it, if they were sure they'd be victorious_.

Absently, I watched them drill, grimacing at the clumsiness and slow movements. Pathetic, really. No discipline, no purpose, no intelligence. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Is there a problem, my dearest son?" His voice was like black silk stretched over steel. I met his eyes and let no emotion touch my face.

"No problem, father."

He smiled and slowly walked behind me, the threat of his presence implicit. His hand touched my shoulder, wandering lazily up my neck to caress my hair. I felt my cheeks burn, realizing the men were watching him. Humiliating to have to stand here and let him touch me. I wanted to tear his fucking guts out and string them around the courtyard like a festival banner. I wanted to shove my fists so far down his throat that I could touch the cold black center of his heart and crush it to dust.

"Are you thinking of killing me, Inutaisho?" he whispered, his lips only inches from my ear.

"Yes, father," I answered, pleased that at least my voice didn't shake. I could be just as cold and emotionless as he.

"Good," he purred, his fingers around my throat. "Maybe someday you'll even have the balls to try it. That would be interesting, wouldn't it?"

I didn't reply and his hand tightened until I could barely breathe. "Answer your father, my dear, beloved son."

"You'll never see it coming," I hissed softly, turning to face him. I looked right into the monster's eyes, right into the place I knew that fear lived, my fear. We stood there, so close, so intimate that it was almost an embrace. I kept my body still, poised to react, defend myself if his claws started to dig into my skin. I didn't care that half his guard was watching us anymore.

He seemed to be deciding something and I waited. Would it be today? Would it be now? I tensed, my heart pounding so loudly that it was almost a funeral drum, a hard staccato beat that pulsed to my adrenaline and my rage.

"You make me very proud," he murmured.

My eyes widened and in that split second of shock at his words, my father leaned close and brushed his lips against mine. Furious, I shoved away from him, staggering backwards in my desperation to put any amount of space between us.

"You sick fucking bastard!" I swore, my voice dripping with hatred.

Coarse laughter greeted my outburst, the amusement of the watching henchmen. I looked murderously at them and the laughter was cut off as suddenly as it had started. _Go ahead_, I dared them silently. _Laugh again and I'll show you all exactly what kind of demon I am. I'll show them that I've learned nothing else but cruelty and violence from pervert that calls himself my father. I show you how much of a bastard I can be_.

My father ignored them and turned away. "Come with me, Inutaisho," he ordered.

I didn't want to, but I had no choice. My heels rang angrily against the stone as I followed him, my fists clenched so hard that my claws drew blood from my palms. I cursed him and I cursed myself for not at least trying to destroy him. I would have done it, I would have at least tried, and I no longer had any fear for my own life. But my brother would pay the price of failure; Anuki would pay it as well I was dead sure.

He kept walking, heading for the main gates of the fortress. _What the hell are you up to now_, I asked him in my head.

My father stopped when he reached the gate, pressing it open with one hand. That gate was heavy; it usually took at least two strong youkai to move it. He opened it as if it weighed no more than a feather and stepped outside, flicking his fingers at me to make sure I knew I was to follow him.

"What's this about?" I demanded to know. The morning breeze was brisk and lifted my hair until it spun around my face. My clothes rippled and flapped and I stood still, watching as his black hair was moved and teased by the same wind. He turned back to me, smiling with that hateful, sardonic smile that I loathed. I hated everything about him, but somehow I always hated him more when he smiled at me.

My father's smile was darkness, cruel and absolute. Sometimes it was mockingly gentle, as if he had affection for me, caring as a normal father should have for his son. There was nothing normal about my father. His power, his brutality, it all was extraordinary. He pretended kindness when his voice was low and soft, but I knew him better than to ever believe it. He treated my brother with a dismissive violence, usually engineered to send me into a rage stupid enough to provoke him.

I hated seeing Inoki hurt by him, I hated more the sad expression that would be in his eyes from my father's callous disregard. At least if he hit him, he was paying attention to him and seeing Inoki as something more than his own whim when he had raped and impregnated a human woman, a demon slayer, for the pure fun of it. But even in the abuse, I knew that his bile wasn't for my brother.

Every blow he'd ever struck Inoki had been aimed at me from the very beginning.

"I am going to the fire country," he murmured, his soft voice nearly lost to the wind. "There's a sword smith there, one who has the reputation of making exquisite blades. I wish to see for myself."

His eyes locked on mine. "You will accompany me, Inutaisho."

With those words, he transformed. My father's form grew and shifted until he became the massive dog with shaggy, pitch-black fur that was his true form. We would travel as dogs for this journey; he knew I had enough command over my own youki to do so. Still, I kept my usual appearance until he drew closer and lowered his muzzle and used it to bump me almost off my feet.

_Now_.

I knew I didn't have a choice, it would get very ugly indeed if I tried to resist. Still, the idea of spending any time alone with my father made me nauseous. He knew it too, saw the flicker of disgust on my face and it amused him. It made me sick the way he felt about me, humiliated that he was open about it. To know that your own father desires you for sex is something no one should have to endure.

If he'd wanted to force me, he could have done it long ago. But this wasn't about rape; it wasn't about force or even his perverted desires. It was about submission. He wanted me broken, and he wanted me willing in my own degradation. Then it would be his victory. I would become like him, evil and cruel, sadistic for the pure pleasure of seeing others suffer. That was what he wanted from me, that was what he couldn't make me give him.

He could force my obedience. He could not force my love.


End file.
